Lady Liberty
by abcde143
Summary: Aria is working for a high end maintenance hotel as a manager. After so many years of not wanting to come home Aria is sent to tend to a Job in Rosewood where a few surprises are left for her to see. Ezra is still working at Rosewood high and Malcolm is now living with him. How will everything go down once Ezra and Aria realize they both have a mutual friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new story I have been toying with. This thought came to me when I was watching Maid in Manhattan and I thought why not give it a try. Now there will be a lot of arguing and a lot of bipolar moments and if you think this story isn't for you than don't read it. I love drama and I can't help but feel like this new job roll is for Aria. It will really step her game up and show a different side of her than the PLL show. **

**Although I'm thinking about adding a few scene's from the show. I'm just going to post this first chapter up first and see how it goes. If no one likes it than I will take it down. Because who wants to write about something that no one wants to read right?**

**Anyways, I think the first chapter pretty much tells us what she does for a living and who's she's seeing. I swear there will be a lot of Ezria throughout the chapters and I hope to not make it boring.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria lived a tough life. With being in High school she discovered a whole side of her that she never knew existed. One of her best friends went missing and was later found to be dead. She fell in love with the first real guy that she thought to be true when she and her family had returned home from Iceland after spending a year away from home.

For the last nine years Aria has been out in the real world living life one day at a time. Right after High School she ended up going to Columbia and majoring in Arts and English. Although she studied Arts and English, Aria had taken a different path in life. She ended up becoming one of the top Managers for a Multimillion dollar Hotel Called the Lady Liberty.

During her college years Aria worked at Lady Liberty and soon she worked her way up to management. Once the CEO saw how she changed things around for the better he offered her a position that she couldn't refuse.

For the last four years the company had opened up a new Hotel in a different location. And they've been asking for Aria to branch out and help this hotel. At first Aria didn't want to because she loved where she was at. She had friends; she had co-workers that knew her and her methods of going and working at the right pace. The all-around fact is she just didn't want to pick up and move.

Rosewood, PA wasn't a best place for Aria. So when she had gotten her acceptance letter to Columbia she couldn't wait to leave. She couldn't wait to get out of a place that brought her nothing but pain. Relationship and family wise.

Over the last three and a half years Aria has been in a long distance relationship. Jay Parker was one of Aria's English professors. Cliché' as it may sound considering how she went out with her High School English teacher for over a year. Jay was different. He came to her rather than having Aria tells him this was right. Jay waited for Aria till she was at her best and they fell in love. Although Jay now lives in Rosewood and when Aria told him about the wonderful opportunity she was offered. He did nothing but beg her to move. Over the course of their relationship Jay wanted Aria to move with him; but she refused over and over and over again. It was always the same answer. _I was given this job and I just can't leave now. _Or _she didn't want to turn her back on the team. _

What Jay didn't get was that the reason Aria didn't really want to go back home was because of Ezra Fitz. She didn't want to run into him or have to make small talk. Aria didn't want to relive what happened the day of her graduation. She didn't want to face the fact that she ran away from Ezra and left him broken hearted. The way his deep blue eyes bore into hers when she told him that she was leaving. It just tore her apart.

The plane had just landed and Aria went straight to baggage claim. She had spent the last three months in London where she went for retraining on Management. It's a course that the company does every five years. They send different people from their Hotels to refresh on what's new and how they should address the matter.

"Aria," She heard her name called and turned around to face the voice. After spending countless hours on a plane and seeing two brightly faces, she was happy to see people that she loved to death.

Aria dropped her bag and ran up to Jay who immediately opened his arms and kept her in a bear hug never waiting to let her go. "I missed you so much." He cried into her hair; happy to finally have the love of his life in his arms once again. Jay had low grass cut hair considering right after High School he joins the army. He was medium built, but was strong. "I can't believe your' here."

Aria cried as Jay placed her on the ground and kissed her. "I missed you too." She smiled and kissed him again, "where's Lacy?"

Jay smiled, "She's with my mom. Mom wanted to do something special for you at the house and wanted Lacy to help out." Aria nodded, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Jay grabbed the bags and held out his arm for her to take, "I can't wait to finally have you back in my bed." Aria pushed him gently, "I'm kidding. But I've told Kai all about you and I can't wait for you to meet him."

Aria smiled widely, "The way you talk about him I would say you were in love." She joked,

"Of course I love him. He's like my brother." Jake replied as the crossed the street to the parking structure.

"So what have you said about me?" she asked curious.

Jay sucked in a deep breath, "That it took me a while to land you. And that you're stubborn as to why it took you so long to move here." He teased pressing her up against the car, "I just basically told him that I am in love and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

Aria blushed; "I care about you too!" she kissed him on the lips and pulled away, "Can we go to the hotel first? They don't know it's me, so I think this would be an awesome surprise attack. I just want to know what I'm walking into tomorrow."

Jay gave her a kiss once more and then opened the door for her. Once they were out on the main road Aria looks around her surroundings and felt a huge weight that drowned her. She felt like she was on a life raft and waiting for someone to save her.

When she turned Ezra down, he was upset. So upset to the point where he told her flat out not to come back. She never spoke to him again after that. Aria wanted too but, she knew she had to give Ezra some space. Regardless if he still lives here or not, Aria didn't want to have that chance of running into him. She just hopped that if he did; Ezra would have moved on and would probably be married to someone better than her. She only wanted the best for Ezra and that's why she broke up with him in the first place. That and the fact that she couldn't deal with having Malcolm in his life. As selfish as it sounded, sometimes Aria wondered what would have happened if she was still with Ezra. Just the two of them out in the real world.

"Aria, babe!" Jay called out and waved his hands in front of her face when he turned onto the street the Hotel was on, "what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired I guess." She gave him a wearily smile, "I'm okay."

Jay nodded not fully believing her. He knew that she was worked out and over pushing it. For years he has been trying to get her to take a summer vacation, even when he went to visit her; Aria would always be working and they would make time for themselves around her. "Don't' be too surprised about this, they did tell you what was wrong right?"

Aria nodded, "Briefly, "She yawned, "Now, pull up to the valet and were going to rate them on their service and when we check in; seeing as this is a small town and people might know you. Just act as if we needed a night out that is why I booked this room."

"So basically you want us to act as a newlywed couple?" He laughed, "Aria, I've done this with you remember? I know the routine." He rolled his eyes, "You need a vacation!"

"Babe, I don't want to have this conversation with you right now. I am tired I really need to take a long hot shower and I miss Lacy way too much."

Jay scratched his head, "Maybe if you were around more you wouldn't miss her that much, "he mumbled.

"I heard that." Aria glared him down, "Are you saying that I'm a bad person for supporting what I believe in? If you have forgotten I raised my daughter on my own. Until you came along and started to play the role of DADDY"

"Aria, I'm not saying anything. I love Lacy as if she was my very own. But let's get real," He pulled the car to the first and turned off the engine, "For the last three and a half years my mom and I have been taking care of her. And before that you've been living in a Hotel, rent free I might add. And when you have to travel you set up a live in nanny to take care of her when _YOUR_ mom couldn't. Is that really the example on how you want to live your life? Working so hard to a point where you can't spend time with your only daughter and your loving boyfriend?"

Aria let out a breath, "You don't have to take care of us. Lacy and I were fine before you and we sure as well will be fine after you!" Aria got out and slammed the door closed. "Where the hell is the valet?" She yelled out in frustration.

"I'm sorry," A young man said running from the lobby, "We are very short staff this afternoon, do you have any bags that need taking care of, Ms?"

"Montgomery," Aria said typing notes into her IPhone, "And no, I just want to check in." Aria looked around and took in her surrounding of the building. It was supposed to well maintain and by the looks of things, she wasn't going to be able to have the weekend off like she wanted too. "You can leave the car here we won't be long."

"Yes ma'am, "He rolled his eyes and Aria arched an eyebrow, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact," Aria stepped up to him, "you can give me your name!

"Why?" He asked with a hint of attitude, "You want my number too?" He laughed and Jay looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Young man," Aria smirked, "I am your new manager and I suggest you get out of my Hotel. You're fired."

"What? You can't fire me." He yelled, "Bitch," he screamed and walked away from her

"Aria, look I'm sorry for what I said. But you weren't expecting him to give you innocents when you practically screamed at him yourself." Jay said grabbing her arm to stop her, "Please talk to me."

Aria turned to look at him and shook her head, "This is my job. I can't help it, but this is what I am supposed to do. And if he came back here and apologized with a better attitude because this is just the kind of people that he might have to deal with. Then I will give him another chance." Aria sighed and spoke again in a tender tone, "I'm sorry I'm not around and that I take my job a little too seriously." she touched his cheek, "How about I make you a deal?" Jay smiled, "How about you help me for the next three months before the re-grand opening and you and I and Lacy will finally get a decent vacation."

"Pinky promise?" He asked

Aria laughed, "Yes pinky promise."

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Ezra drove up to Rosewood High after spending three long days with Wesley and his new wife. Exhausted and feeling down he pushed himself to work the rest of the day. When he arrived at his classroom a little after nine he saw his long-time friend at the front of this class talking about the book they were going over.

"Hey man" Ezra nodded at him "Thanks for covering for me."

Jay patted his back "No problem" He said packing up his thinking, "You're just lucky, they couldn't find anyone to cover for you today and if you weren't going to make it back everyone agreed to work during their free lesson"

"My flight was delayed and I just go in" Ezra replied looking at his students "But I can take it from here."

Jay nodded and waved off the class as he headed towards the door, but he stopped short when he touched the door knob, "My girlfriend is in town, " and that caused the class to hoot and holler, "Yeah Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet her?"

Ezra nodded, "Sure, how about we all go out for drinks tonight?" He suggested "sounds cool?"

Jay nodded, "Seven?"

Ezra replied with a nod as he picked up the stack of papers and started to do a quick skim of it. He then settled down his class and went over the book with them.

"How many of you think Andy and Jane were right for one another?" Ezra asked leaning up against his desk

Susan raised her hand to answer, "I actually think that this book is very unrealistic."

"Oh and why is that?"

She shrugged, "Because it's just like Romero and Juliet, although no one killed themselves but how two people can be so in love and not end up together? It's a fairy tale."

Ezra smiled, "So you think that a student and teacher relationship, no matter how they meant. Can't fall in love?"

"No, I never said that. Of course there is that possibility but, how often do you hear about a story like this and the teacher not being kept behind bars? I mean they told her parents and obviously they did nothing. It's just unrealistic. A six-teen year old dating her teacher and then having that said teacher move to another school just to be with her." Susan laughed, "What makes you think he wasn't a paedophile? How many girls did he actually convince that he was in love with them?"

"I see your point." Ezra licked his lips, "The concept of the matter is. That they do in fact love one another. They do in fact at one point wanted to spend the rest of their lives in each other's embrace. When you push the facts out and think about these two people. A man and woman gazing into the other person's eyes. You see true love; you see two people and one soul. "As Ezra was getting deeper into his thoughts the bell rang, "Okay, think about what I just said. Think about how two souls can become one and we will discuss the topic next time. Have a great weekend."

Ezra waited till the last person walked out of his room before going about his grading. He really didn't want to wait till tomorrow to start so he just went right too it.

One after one he corrected and made small comments about what needs improvement on and then placed them in a pile to be passed back. Soon enough the bell rang and Ezra went about teaching.

For the last nine years Ezra fell bitter. Everything he had done or tried to do, make him think about Aria. The fact that Aria basically lied to him when they were filling out college applications and doing her essays. She promised him that she was planning on going to Hollis so the two of them could be together. She knew that Ezra's true feelings for her were undeniable and he just couldn't believe that right after the graduation ceremony she upped and told him that she was leaving for Columbia.

Ezra started to pack up his things when the last bell ending the day rang. He gave it a good half an hour before he picked up his bag and headed to the office to check out. All he wanted to do was relax, he wanted to try and move on. He wanted to try and forget everything that reminded him of her but he couldn't.

"Dad," Malcolm called, "When did you get back?" He asked following his dad to the office.

Ezra let out a breath, "This morning. Do you have to work tonight?" Malcolm nodded, "Have you talked to your mother lately?"

"Come on dad." Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Are you still bitter?"

"I'm not bitter, "Ezra replied stopping in the middle of the hallway, "I just have a lot of things on my mind and I rather not talk about it."

"Right," Malcolm laughed, "If you're not bitter, than I'm not a working man trying his best to hold up his end of the bargain.

"Speaking of-"Ezra was cut off when Malcolm handed him three- hundred dollars, "very good son."

"Come on dad. We both made a deal, I get the car if I can make payments and you'll pay for my insurance."

"So, tonight I'm meeting Jay's girlfriend. You know the one he talks about everyday but forgets to tell us her name?" Ezra laughed as he started to walk again, "So I probably won't be home till later. What time do you get off?"

Malcolm looked at his watch, "About 11 were supposed to this mandatory meeting at 5 and some of the morning crew told me that the new Manager is a pain in the butt." He stopped and shook his head, "She's a hard ball and I should brace myself."

"Why is that?"

"They said she fired five employees." He answered a little scared, "I can't lose this job, and I actually love it."

Ezra smiled, "I'm sure you do." He opened the doors to the office, "Look, I'm sure you'll be fine. As long as you are honesty and doing your job then there is nothing this new manager can do. Just think positive."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom dad," Malcolm told him with sarcasm, "I better go, I still have to change and put some gas in my car."

Ezra laughed, "Do you need money for gas son?" he teased knowing Malcolm just gave him all his pay check.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Here," Ezra told him taking out a hundred dollar bill, "Gas and dinner. And I want a receipt."

"Don't you trust me?" Malcolm mocked a pout, "I'm your only child, your only son and you don't trust me?"

"I would trust you more if you lost those friends of yours. I know you went to a rave last weekend" Malcolm knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "I hear a lot of rumours. You are just lucky that I don't ground you and take that car away."

"I love you too dad." Malcolm said with wide eyes as he ran away from Ezra.

"Be safe." Ezra yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, TEN reviews I am beyond excited and want to thank each and everyone of you! So this is the second chapter and like I said I love this bossy side of Aria and you'll be seeing it for the first few chapters before she softens up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Aria spent her morning trying to grasp the idea of making everyone work together. So far she had to fire five employee's and call her boss to say that just maybe they would have to push back the date for the re-grand opening.

Aria sat in the violet hall waiting for the five o'clock shift to walk through the doors. She never knew how many one sided people they were at this hotel. But that just earned her a slap in the head when she remembered what Rosewood was like growing up.

She let out a breath when she heard the doors open and people slowly started to enter. "Please everyone take a booklet and sit at your assign tables. " Aria announced as they entered and walked in as caution as possible. She knew having to break up the teams was going to raise eyebrows for the last meeting. Of course people were going to spread the word on now nasty and bitchy the new manager was.

When the clock hit 5:30 pm Aria got up and walked over to the double doors and shut them closed. She then silently walked up to the dance floor and looked at the people around her. There were mostly young teenage kids and some adults.

"Carol, do you mind passing these out?" Aria asked nicely, Carol was one of the girls that Aria had trained with up in London. And when she found out that Carol was following her to Rosewood to help out, she couldn't have been more than thankful. "My name is Aria Montgomery; I am one of the new managers here." Aria started, "You have been broken up to groups, we have housekeepers, cooks, etc."

"Carol here is passing out answer/questions sheets and I will give you the next ten minutes for you to read it over and fill it out. I will also need you to read over your contract booklet when you have the free time and sign it and hand it over to me. You will not be handing it over to a friend to pass it back; you will not be leaving it in my office. You will hand it directly to me; I want to see your face when you give me back those books." As Aria spoke she looked at the doors when it opened. A young teenage boy walked in and Aria stopped talking, "You are late. I will not tolerate tardiness. You may leave."

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was rush hour traffic," Aria held up her hand.

"That is not my problem, when you all agreed to work here. You had signed your contract stating you will be prompt to work. You will be dressed in the proper attire." Aria stopped and looked around the room as some of the adult staff nodded, "If you are late you will call," Aria looked up at the door, "Did you call to say you were late?"

"No ma'am," He sighed, "I was driving and I have a strict rule about phones." Aria nodded seeming to like that excuse, she herself believed in them too, "I frown upon them."

Aria looked at Carol who smirked back at her. This young boy just hit a spot with Aria and Carol knew it, "You may enter." Aria gestured to the crowd, "May this be a warning to you all. I do not tolerate tardiness. If you are going to be late for whatever reason, you are to make sure that someone is covering for you, and that goes for calling out. I don't take pity on the weak."

Two hours later Aria and Carol were sitting at the table taking a relief that the day had finally ended. All Aria wanted to do was go home and have a night in. But Jay called her earlier saying that his friend Kai got in and they wanted to have a few drinks. So she invited Carol.

"Ms Montgomery?" The young late boy said as he approached the table, "May I have a word with you?"

Aria cocked her head to the side looking at this boy, "Sure, what may I do for you Mr?"

"Cutler, Malcolm Cutler."

"What can I do for you Mr Cutler?" Aria licked her lips and placed her pen down on her booklet.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me another chance. I am usually never late unless there is some kind of emergency, or I got caught up at school." Malcolm sucked in a deep breath, "I really need this job and if there is anything I can do to make you not fire me please tell me."

Aria looked at Carol who was laughing under her breath, "Young man, have you read your contract?" Malcolm nodded, "If you follow the rules, there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Hey I'm going to head out okay?" Carol whispered, "I'll see you tonight." Aria nodded.

"I am here to clean up the mess that has been going on for years. Liberty Hotel is beautiful, I remember growing up around here. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Malcolm smiled, "Thank you!" he said turning around and just when he was about to open the door Aria stopped him, "Yes."

"Thanks for kissing my ass." Aria joked packing up her things, "Have a pleasant night."

LINE BREAK

Ezra paced around the room grumbling to himself as he picked up the random items that Malcolm left around the room. He couldn't believe that Malcolm would just toss all his things in vary places and not pick them up. "So grounded," Ezra sighed as he gave up and looked at the time. It was almost time for him to meet Jay and his girlfriend.

He went into the bathroom and started the shower. He waited for the water to get warm and then started to unbutton his shirt. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and looked at the gold chain that he had around his neck with the engagement ring hanging from it. He took it off and placed it on the hook that he had above the counter.

Flashback

_Aria walked across the platform as she walked up to the principle and got her fake diploma. She looked into the crowd and found her family clapping along with the rest of the family and friends that were there for support. _

_Ezra waited on batted breath for Aria at the end of the ceremony. He wanted to make it right; when she reached him he just grabbed her by the waist and forcefully planted a kiss to her lips. Aria returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt tears on his face and knew it wasn't coming from him, "What's wrong?" He asked pulling away, "You made it. We agreed to go public once again when you graduated. You got into Hollis; we are officially off the hook for anything in the world." He kissed her again and got down on one knee, "Aria Montgomery, we have been through hell and back. We have overcome things that people have nightmares about." He laughed, "Will you marry me?"_

_Aria looked up at her friends who were watching the encounter. She couldn't believe what was going on and she couldn't handle it. Yes they have talked about getting back together and even when they were doing her college essays they have gotten close and made love in his classroom. "Aria?" Ezra asked standing up with she broke down and cried harder. _

"_I can't marry you Ezra." She choked out, "I'm sorry. But I'm leaving and going to Columbia."_

"_What?" Ezra asked taking a step back, "You promised Aria. That was the whole reason why I agreed to help you… I helped you get into Hollis College, why are you doing this?" _

"_I'm sorry but I have to go." She went to touch his cheek but he pulled away from her, "I love you Ezra."_

"_You are nothing but a liar and use people to get what you want. Aria I want nothing to do with you. If you leave, I never want to see you again." He was broken. All his spirits just went up in smoke and at that point Ezra didn't know what to do. He wasn't ashamed that he just got turned down… He was broken hearted because Aria just lied to him about something that was promised. Something that they both plan for._

"_Ezra," He shook his head, "I love you, and you know that."_

_Ezra shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "I know nothing anymore."_

LINE BREAK

Ezra walked into the bar and looked around the room. He didn't see Jay or his girlfriend not that he knew what she looked like, but still couldn't find anyone.

He walked up to the bar and ordered himself a beer just to get a little loose. Being at Wesley's wedding just brought on more heart break, over the last nine years Aria has been the only person on his mind. He wondered how it would be if he was to actually see Aria again. He wondered how she would feel seeing him looking a little older with a few grey hairs and a slight beer belly.

When Maggie had gotten married, she had sign over her parental rights over to Ezra. So he has been playing mommy and daddy, but even though he has all the rights. Ezra wanted Malcolm to still be in contact with his mother, he didn't want Malcolm to grow up thinking that his mother didn't love him. Because Ezra knew that she did, she just let the worse get the best of her and that's something Ezra could understand.

"Kai, Kai" Ezra heard his nick name over the music and turned in his seat to see Jay, "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find any parking."

Ezra nodded, "I had the same problem, and I only just sat down." He lied; he had been there for good hour thinking about what he could have done differently in his life, "So where is this mystery girl?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "She's coming. She invited her friend from work and went to pick her up. I had my mother drop me off."

Ezra laughed out loud, "I could have picked you up."

"Yeah, I felt like I was being chaperone." Jay joked as he called for the bartender, "Can I have what he's having."

"So, are you going to finally tell me what your girlfriends name is? Or do I have to still play the guessing game?"

Jay smiled and took a sip of her drink, "Are you going to tell me the name of the girl you are pining for?"

"What are you talking about?" Ezra shrugged him off, "I am not pining over anyone."

Jay laughed, "You are such a bad liar, and why do you were an engagement ring around your neck?"

"What makes you think there is one?" Ezra questioned,

He shook his head, "What's wrong with you? I have only been in town for a few years and you've changed a lot. Where is your spirit and soul in life? Come on Kai, where is my best friend from Middle School?"

Ezra shook his head and looked down at the tip of his drink before bringing it up to his lips, "His spirit and soul died a long time ago, when she decided to leave me."

"Who?" Jay asked confused, "Who left you Ezra!"

Ezra looked to him as if he was going to cry, "Ar-" he stopped when two woman came up to them and one of them kissed Jay on the cheek, "Sorry were late. This place is really packed," Aria said taking a seat next to Jay. Ezra sat there frozen and unable to speak.

"It's okay." Jay kissed her on the lips, "This is my good friend Kai," Aria looked up after taking off her jacket and gasped, "This is Aria Montgomery, my girlfriend."

Ezra flared his nostrils in and out as he tried to compose himself, "Will you excuse me. I need to use the bathroom."

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" Jay said grabbing his arm, "What's wrong!"

Aria let out the breath that she was holding and got off her chair, "I should leave, this was a bad idea. I'm sorry Kai is it?" Aria smiled, "Why don't you sit down and finish your drink. Carol and I can just find something else to do."

"Babe," Jay said stopping Aria from leaving, "Kai is fine." He said turning his head to give him a deep glare, "He just can't believe what beauty came before him and has to drag off." He joked trying to lighten up the tenseness in the air. "Carol," Jay held out his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you in person rather than the internet."

Carol took his hand in hers and smiled, "You too! Aria talks non-stop about you."

"Of course," Jay smirked and kissed Aria's temple, "We're in love."

Aria smiled and played the role of not knowing Ezra. "I need a drink." Aria mumbled into Jay's ear, "Now!"

"Right on it babe." Jay turned to Carol, "What would you like?"

Carol shrugged, "Something light, for the both of us." She nudged Aria and looked at her with a puzzled face, "We have to meet the contractor at six"

Aria blinked a few times, "I completely forgot." She rubbed her head a little, "Sorry, I guess Carol was right."

Ezra walked away from the trio and found a table a few feet away. He was still frozen at the fact that Aria was here in the same room as him and he couldn't say or do anything. For years he has wondered and wondered what would happen if he saw her again. But none of that wondering would have led him to the fact that he would freeze up.

Ezra looked at his best friend and ex-girlfriend deciding if he should just walk out now. He knew that would raise a heck of a lot of questions and for months Jay has been raving about the fact that his girlfriend was coming to town… Ezra rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, he didn't want to look at the couple that was kissing each other in public. He didn't want look at the couple in front of him he just wanted to run, run as fast and far as he could and never look back.

"Hey," Jay said placing a pitch of beer down on the table, "Where did you run too?" He asked sitting down next to him in the booth.

"If I ran I would have been out of here." Ezra commented taking the free glass and pouring himself a drink, "Where's your girlfriend?"

Jay knitted his eyebrow and answered, "They went to get some fries and burgers."

Ezra licked his lips and sneered, "How much do you really know about Aria? How did the two of you meet again?"

"Why?"

Ezra shrugged and looked at his friend, "I want to know?"

Jay sighed, "I know that she comes from a small family and is only in contact with her mother and brother. I know that Aria has had a hard life and when she came to Columbia she had it even harder. With almost being kicked out because she was suffering with grades and trying to keep her job and raise her daughter."

"Daughter?" Ezra cut him off, "What Daughter? You mean Macy?"

"Lacy…" He nodded, "It doesn't matter. I know that I love her and I plan on purposing during the re-grand opening."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aria runs the Lady Liberty. She's one of the top managers there. Actually she's** _the_** top manager "Jay stopped, "Don't you listen to me when I talk to you!"

Ezra sucked in a breath, "I want to know more about Lacy." He looked jay in the eyes "Is she yours? Is that why your mom felt the need to take care of her?"

"She's not mine, but I love her as if she was my own." Jay smiled widely, "I can't tell you how I feel when Lacy and I bond. It's amazing."

"What's amazing?" Carol asked as she placed the fries on the table.

"Lacy." Aria bumped into the table as she avoided Ezra's glare, "She's my daughter." Jay finished.

Ezra refilled his drink and placed a few fries in his mouth as he shook his head. "So tell me again how the two of you meant."

"I don't' think you really want to hear this." Aria said eyeing Ezra down, "I'm sure we can find something else to talk about."

"No, Aria. I really want to hear this story. I mean Jay Jay here says it all the time. You went to Columbia?"

Aria nodded sipping her drink as she turned to Jay, "Sweetie can you do me the biggest favor and get us some shot's? I have been dying for one!"

Jay nodded, "Sure keep an eye on my boy okay" He kissed her lips, "Watch my girl Kai."

Ezra smirked, "Like a hawk." When Jay left the table Ezra flew his fry down, "What are you doing here Aria?"

"Ezra, I never knew you were the guy that he wanted me to meet. And why the hell does he keep calling you Kai?"

Ezra crossed his arms over his chest, "It's a long story. But that doesn't answer my question. You need to leave."

"How do you know each other?" Carol asked confused.

"Aria didn't tell you?" Ezra looked at Aria, "Oh I forgot, she likes to-"

"Ezra, please! Right now isn't the time for this. I'm sorry about what happened."

Ezra laughed, "You're not sorry Aria. You got what you wanted, and you used me to get there."

"I did not. I swear to you I didn't." Aria choked out, "I loved you and you know that."

"What about now?" He asked placing his elbows on the table, "Are you still in love with me? Or are you just using Jay? Tell me something that I don't know Aria? Do I have to pick up the pieces when you break Jay's heart?" He shouted, "Tell me something I don't know? What about Lacy?"

"What about her?" Aria sniffed

"Is she my daughter? Did you run off to Columbia taking my daughter with you?" Aria looked over to the counter where Jay was talking with a group of guys, "Answer me Aria!" Ezra slammed his hand down frustrated, "You left with my child? You really turned out like Maggie."

Aria whipped her head to look towards Ezra and picked up her bag getting ready to leave, "I am nothing like Maggie you jerk. At least I didn't take the money your mother offered me."

Ezra smirked as he placed the drink up to his lips, "No you left all on your own."

Jay returned to the table with four shots and looked at the tense table before him, "What's going on? Where are you going you just got here?"

Aria turned to Jay with watery eyes, "I have to leave I'm sorry," She looked at Carol, "Are you going to stay?"

"No, I will go with you!" She stood up, "It was nice to finally meet you Jay and sorry"

"Babe," Jay called before plopping down on the chair, "What the hell just happened." He asked Ezra whose face was flushed, "What's wrong with you dude?"

Ezra turned to Jay and shook his head, "Have you ever read the book 'Our Love'?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "You know I have. It's a fiction tale about two love birds, something like Romero and Juliet."

Ezra sighed, "But neither of them died at the end pal." He patted his back, "Aria and I have history. I guess you could say that she's the girl that got away."

"Excuse me?"

Ezra hesitated for a brief moment before he looked back up at his long-time friend knowing that if he was to tell him that he and Aria were in a relationship for over a year and then he asking her to marry him. He would just lose out. "I was Aria's English teacher. I guess it was a little awkward for her to be having drinks with," He shrugged it off, "Just tell Aria that we can try this again and I promise not to think of her as a student."

"Man, I never knew that." Jay said surprised, "So can you tell me what she was like in high school? Aria never really likes to bring it up and she doesn't want me looking at her year book. I swear she tossed the thing clear across her bedroom room in New York when we were visiting her mother. It was like she was scared of what I might see and all I wanted was to get closer. "

Ezra looked at his watch and then back up again, "Aria had a tough life during High School with her mother's and father's divorce and having her best friend go missing when they were only a freshman… Aria's never been the one to let people down at first. She really has an old soul and loves to watch black and white movies." Ezra stopped and chuckled, "She loves her Chinese food-Thai-and barbecue's. "

"But Aria's a vegetarian." Jay cut him off,

Ezra shook his head as he sipped his drink, "She likes to pretend that she is. Aria if you let her can eat so much and we had always wondered where she put's it."

"How do you know all of this if you are or were only her English teacher? Did something happen between you and Aria that I should know about?"

Ezra shook her head, "No, I used to make them write about their inner darkest secrets, Aria once handed in her Journal instead of the booklet that I handed out for them to write in. I didn't know it at first so I kept on reading and soon enough she had caught me and raved me out about it. I swear I didn't know." He lied through his ass.

Jay laughed out loud, "Wow, I read one of those journals. She keeps it under the mattress and thinks I don't know. Lacy was the one that told me about it."

"What's Lacy like?"

"She's really out going and easy on the eyes. She is a miniature Aria and sometimes I wonder why Aria won't spend time with her she is a doll and a half." He explained, "Lacy loves the outdoors and swimming, ever since Emily came to visit one summer, Aria's friend, "Ezra nodded, "She spent most of her summer in the pool-"

"So, have you ever asked Aria why? Why doesn't she spend more time with Lacy?"

Jay nodded, "She said it's too hard to look into her eyes and see heart break." Jay stopped and thought of something, "Who was Aria's Boyfriend in High School? Apparently you would know considering this is a small town and all."

Ezra looked at him confused, "Never knew she was seeing anyone. I guess it was after she left for college." Lie

**IN CASE YOU FORGOT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW; I LOVE HEARING FOR YOU AND IF YOU WANT TO ADD IN SOMETHINGS TO THIS STORY PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. I HAVE THE NEXT SIX CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND I PRETTY MUCH KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THIS STORY.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is shorter then what I had posted in the first two chapters but I thought I'd just give you a filler chapter to what's coming next.**

**On another note:**

**I can't express on how much great reviews I have been getting and how happy that makes me. Right now, I feel like this is one of my better stories and so far I like how it's going. But like I said in the last chapter if you want to see something happen let me know. Even though I have the next few chapter written and typed I will try and fit it in there. I don't want to write something that no one is interested in.**

**I have nothing to do with Pretty Little liars. #ezriaforever!**

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice," Aria said hugging Toby, "How have you been?"

Toby chuckled pulling away, "Really good. Thanks to your business up in Aspen, it had really set my name in stone. Sort of speak."

Aria smiled, it had been a good three years since her last talk to Toby. He had helped her with the new renovations when she was sent to Aspen for six months and she couldn't have been more than thankful, "So how's Stacy?"

Toby smiled widely, "She's great, and actually we're getting married." Aria opened her mouth into an 'O' shape, "I know right!"

"I can't believe it." Aria pushed him playfully, "I can't believe your marring my assistant."

Toby nodded, "I can't believe that you didn't know. She said she left you a bunch of messages."

Aria shrugged, "I never got them. I just got back from London, and I never checked anything yet." There was a short pause before Aria spoke again, "Have you talked to Spencer?"

"Aria," Toby said shaking his head, "You know we lost all contact and I'm happy now. I like where I am in life and I like that business is booming."

"Right," Aria lifted her eyebrows, "I'm sorry. I just miss the girls so much and sometimes I wonder what they're doing every day."

"Why don't you call them? I'm sure they miss you just as much."

Toby followed Aria as she walked into one of the rooms on the 10th floor, "its hard being back here you know. After everything that happened I feel like I'm going backwards. I feel like I'm falling apart and that this wall I built around me is breaking."

"Aria, I know what that wall looks like. Believe me I've had it, but what you need to do is make peace with your demons. You need to talk to Ezra and tell him that you still love him." Aria looked at Toby in shock, "Oh come on." He chuckled, "I know that's the real reason why you didn't want to come back to this place. It wasn't because of '-A' it wasn't because you just had to stay away. It was because you couldn't face him after you left. "

Aria nodded, "This is the master key to all the rooms; Make sure that you give it back just like Aspen. I have some paperwork that needs to be done and if you need anything just let me or Carol know and-"

"Aria," Toby cut her off, "I know the drill and you have already gave me my list so my team and I are good to go." He rolled his eyes, "You're avoiding what I said."

Aria sucked in a deep breath, "I can't deal with it right now. I have so much to do between now and the re-grand opening. Do you think your team can check out the pool deck and the tennis courts?" Toby nodded, "Thank you again for coming."

"Of course, so I'll call the team and we should be able to get started around noon."

Aria looked around the room again, "Sounds good."

LINE BREAK

Malcolm came down from the first floor after helping out a couple with their bags apparently their flight was delayed and they only just got in, Usually he works as a valet but today with all the call outs he was put on as a bell hop.

"Ms Montgomery may I have a word with you?" Malcolm asked as he saw Aria approaching the front lobby. He picked up his booklet that was behind the desk and walked over to her.

"Sure Mr Cutler what can I do you for?" Aria said looking up from her stack of books.

"In your office" He pointed behind her and took some of the weight off of her hands

"Thank you!" Aria nodded and opened the door to her office and closed it behind her, "So what can I do you for?"

Malcolm sucked in a shaky breath as he placed the books down and sat down in one of the chairs, "This is for you. I read over everything and signed all piece of document." He handed over the booklet.

"Thank you Mr Cutler" Aria smiled and took it from him, "How long have you been working here?" She asked politely

"Almost a year" he answered, "My dad and I have this thing where he pays off my insurance and I have to pay off my car payments." Malcolm laughed

"Very noble of him. I'm sure he is just teaching you the value of a dollar and how to use it wisely. "Aria smiled again, "Where do you see yourself in the next five years?" Aria asked as she wrote down a few notes.

Malcolm shrugged a little, "Hopefully finishing College and teaching. I want to become a teacher and use that ability to help young children. I want to teach grade school."

Aria looked up from her note pad and nodded, "Very interesting, and what about your mother and father what do they do?"

Malcolm licked his lips feeling a little uncomfortable, "Well, my mother married and she is now living in god knows what. We really don't talk since she signed full custody over to my dad. He works at Rosewood High as an English AP teacher." He never blinked an eye and neither did Aria, "Do you remember me Aria?"

"Excuse me?" Aria asked in shock and Malcolm took out his wallet and showed her a picture of him and her when he was seven years old. It was a picture that Ezra had taken when they were waiting on take out to arrive. It was a few weeks before she and Ezra broke up. "Where did you get this?" She asked taking the printed picture from him.

"I'm Ezra's son Malcolm." He answered, "I never forgot you!" he smiled, "I wondered what happened to you. I wondered for so many years if it was me that broke up your relationship with my dad and I wondered if I was to ever see you again if you were going to look like that woman in the picture and if I was going to be able to recognize you." Malcolm rubbed his arm, "My dad was never the same after you left. He still wears that engagement ring over his neck and sometimes I would catch him talking to your picture."

Aria looked up at Malcolm with watery eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

Malcolm shrugged, "When I first saw you I thought maybe this was a sign. Aria, you and my dad were made for each other and maybe if you two would talk again-"

Aria shook her head while handing the picture back and saying, "I tried last night it didn't work. Your dad is really mad at me and there is nothing I can do about it. Ezra just has to get over me and realize that I'm happy now. He needs to find someone who will make him happy just like I have. I'm sorry Malcolm but I don't know what you expected me to do." Aria stood up, "You better get back to work." She pointed to the door.

Malcolm nodded and stood up to open the door when Aria called for him, "I don't know what your dad has told you about me. Or about the reason why I left; But I did love him with all my heart and he was the one who told me to never come back."

"But you did and you're here." Malcolm retorted, "I just want my dad back," he stated and turned to face her once again, "Do you remember the time that I had fell off my dad's bed?" Aria nodded, "How you held me close to you and said that everything is going to be okay and you just held me till I stopped crying?"

"Yeah," Aria nodded, "What about it?"

"Where is that girl? The caring and understanding girl that my father and I love? Aria you were more like a mom to me than anything."

"But I'm not your mom, I am your boss and I need you to get back to work."

LINE BREAK

Aria went home at five and plopped down on the couch. It wasn't really her home considering that she was in Jay's house with only a few of her stuff around. It was more like Jay and Lacy's things cluttering the small three bedroom average house.

"Mommy," Lacy said running into the living room, "When did you get home?"

"Just now," Aria said annoyed, "Where's Jay?"

"In the room, he wanted to grade a few homework papers." Aria nodded, "Can I play basketball?"

"What?" Aria looked at her in shock, "You want to play sports?"

"Yes, mom there is this summer program that the school is offering. I don't want to go back to New York with Grandma Ella and have to go back to Ms Parker; I want to stay here with you and Jay."

Aria closed her eyes, "Let me think about it."

"Actually Peterson academy is open for applications next year and I have already placed her in their program." Jay said coming out of the room.

"And you never thought to tell me about this?" Aria rubbed her temples, "This is my daughter and I would like to actually take part in her academics."

Jay shook his head and headed into the kitchen. Aria looked over at him and let out a heavy sigh. After a long day right now she just wanted to sleep, she didn't want to have to deal with this drama of hearing Jay telling her that she's not properly taking care of her daughter.

"Lacy sweetie, do you want to come with me tomorrow?" I asked taking out my phone and checking my emails.

"Where?"

"The gym, I thought maybe we could work out for a few hours."

Lacy shushed up her face, "No, I want to play basketball, please! I promise to behave and I promise that I will try my best. I just don't want to study so much anymore and Remember Tammy?" Aria nodded, "She's going to public school that's what she said. Mom," She whine, "Can I?"

Aria scratched my head, "Okay, how about this." She leant forward, "I will think about it and then I will let you know before you go back to New York."

"Promise," She held up her pinkie

"I promise,"

LINE BREAK

The following morning Aria woke up before Jay and Lacy, she wanted to get a head start on the day seeing as she was yet alone facing the world. The only reason she sees it that way is because she can't tell Jay that his best friend is the reason why she's so closed up, and the reason why she can't even look into Lacy eyes.

After taking a much needed shower Aria dressed simple, a pair of black leggings and a plain white top her heels and her jacket to cover up.

Aria looked into the guess room and watched her daughter's chest raise and fall as she slept peacefully and listened to the soft snores that came from it. She realized over the years when Lacy would stay with her that this is the only moment where Aria felt like a real mother. When she felt like she was at peace with what happened in the past and could finally face her fears with Lacy. Aria loved to watch her daughter sleep and she loved to listen to her talk.

Aria smiled and closed the door to the room before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the keys to Jay's car. It's only a Saturday and he wouldn't be needing it or she figured why not.

Aria opened up her folder that contain the address that she wanted to head to at six in the morning and took in a breath trying to claim her nerves. She didn't know why she was doing this and she didn't know what she was going to say. But she felt like this was the only way for them to get closure. For both of them to fully move on and if it helps, then maybe they could be friends.

After driving around the old neighborhood Aria pulled up to the house that had Malcolm's address written in plain blank ink. She smiled thinking this was similar to the house that she and Ezra were talking about when they thought about moving in with one another. But then again that was before Malcolm came into the picture.

She took off her seat belt and grabbed her bag and phone before getting out of the car and headed to the front door. She knocked a couple of times and finally Malcolm opened the door.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Aria asked quickly, "I never meant to come so early, but I still have to get to work-"

"It's fine, I was just going to the gym" Malcolm cut her off, "Want to come in?" Aria nodded and looked around the house. You could tell there wasn't any spark to it. Dark curtains covered the windows the couch had books and men's magazines all over it. Dishes and take out boxes where all over the coffee table "I'm sorry about the mess, "Malcolm said picking up a few things

"It's fine Malcolm I have seen worse," She laughed

Malcolm nodded, "So what are you doing here?"

Aria shrugged, "I'm sorry about yesterday, you tried to open up to me and I just shut you down, " Malcolm opened his mouth to speak but shut it when Aria shook her head "I didn't mean it and I came here to offer my help!"

Malcolm smiled, "Ms Montgomery, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Call me Aria, when we aren't at work." She smiled, "I know what it feels like to be shut off from the world- especially your father, so I will try my best to make Ezra come around."

Malcolm nodded, "Is there anything I can do?"

Aria nodded, "You can go to the gym and I'll call one of the maid's to come and clean this place up while I take your dad out for some fresh air." She gestured around the room, "It will be on me."

Malcolm laughed, "It was clean." He said picking up his gym bag and heading over toward the door, "When we moved in." He joked, "I will see you at work."

"Bye Malcolm" Aria laughed

**So here is a question for you... **

**What do you think Aria is up to with Ezra? And will her plan help him?**

**Just to let you know I like how the next chapter ended up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I"m sorry I didn't update this chapter when I updated my other story. I just wanted to wait it out and let you read one story at a time. But now that I think of it it's a stupid thought and here is the next chapter... All of your reviews and comments as really made me happy. I love reading them and I love hearing what you have to say. So please keep them coming and don't be afraid. **

**On another note: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria walked around the house getting a feel for it. She loved the way it was designed and the way it made her feel. She loved the fact that this house was the exact description of the floor plan that she talked about with Ezra.

A two story home with a brown picket fence, wide open kitchen that over looked into the living space so if and when they would have guest over and she was cooking. It wouldn't be as if they were shutting out the guest. Aria walked up the steps and picked up the books that were on each and every other step. She let out a soft breath when reaching the top and placed the books down on the table that was against the wall near the stairwell.

She looked around the upstairs and saw that Malcolm was right; this house was probably clean only once. The floor needed to be swept and mopped, the walls needed to be dusted and not to mention the bathroom. Aria was afraid that something was going to pop up from the sink with all the hair that was clogging it.

"Come on Ezra," Aria said as she felt her heart break. Here was a man that did nothing but make sure his apartment was cleaned up and tidy. "What happened to you?" She questioned as she took out her cell phone and called Carol.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Carol asked in her cheerful voice, "Are you heading in now?"

Aria closed her eyes, "Actually, I was wondering if you could take over for the day?"

Carol stayed silent for a few seconds, "Wow, it's not like you to take a day off."

"I know, but there is some kind of emergency that I need to take care of."

"Is everything alright? " Carol panicked, "What happened!"

Aria laughed, "Not like that everyone is fine. I think, but if anyone asks for me like Jay, can you just say that I'm in a meeting and that I will call him later?"

Carol was shocked at the words Aria was telling her, "Are you sure? Do you need my help with something?"

"Actually," Aria smiled to herself, "I was wondering if you could get three of the maids to volunteer their services for a few hours. I need them to clean a house from top to bottom and I need this to be off the record. I don't' want anyone finding out and I will pay them well if they do this."

"Wow, Aria are you in trouble or something?" Carol asked jokingly, "Where are you and why is there an echo?"

Aria let out a breath, "I'm at Ezra's house, do you have a pen and paper handy?" Carol replied with a yes and Aria gave her the address, "Do you think that you can get a team here in an hour or two? I will leave the key under the mat outside the house and tell them to put it back when they're finished."

Carol sighed, "I don't know about this. Are you sure you're supposed to be there what if Jay finds out? He's been nothing but good to you and-"

"Carol, I will tell you everything when I see you just promise me you'll do this and try to keep it under wraps."

"I promise, and Aria?" Carol called out before Aria had the chance to end the call, "Be safe, I don't know about this guy after the night in the bar."

"I promise, he won't hurt me," Aria smiled, "I'll see you later!"

After hanging up the phone Aria walked into a room thinking it was Ezra's but only to find out it was Malcolm's, she smiled thinking this was the only room in the house so far that was neat and tidy. She closed the door and walked down to the second bedroom where she could hear someone moving about. She heard a groan and glass hitting the ground.

She opened the door and leant up against the frame looking at Ezra as she draped his body over in a slouching position. "Hung over?" Aria asked bitterly, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ezra looked up bitterly and a little taken back that Aria was looking at him in this state, "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself Ezra? This house is a disgrace and I can't believe you would let Malcolm live here!" She yelled slamming the bedroom door closed as she walked in and picked up his keys and wallet that were on his night stand and then walking over to his closet to grab him some fresh pair of clothing, "Get up!"

"What? You are not my girlfriend anymore you have no right to tell me what to do. Go, get out of my house!" He yelled standing up from where he was, "I don't even want to look at you."

"Get up and take a shower, you stink. Change into these and let's go. I don't care if you fight me on this, you will get your act together. And I am not leaving until you are ready to go!" She sat down on the bed putting his things in her purse, "Do you need me to help you shower?" She smirked, "Maybe wash behind your ears a little?"

"You're a bitch you know that?" Ezra shook his head as he grabbed a towel from the hallway closet.

Aria laughed bringing out her cell phone once again, "So I've been told once or twice, that doesn't faze me." She bit back, "Now go shower and don't take your time."

Ezra hissed a few un-liked words at Aria before slamming the bathroom door shut. Aria shrugged it off because she really didn't care; all she cared about at this time was helping out Malcolm and helping Ezra get back on his feet.

She opened up her email and started to return the few messages that she left hanging. She read and re-read the one that her boss sent telling her that he was coming to inspect the Hotel next month. She huffed a few times thinking that what if she didn't get the place ready for his liking? Or what if he completely just turned her down and didn't want her working for him?

Every time her boss would send her one of these vague emails, she would always worry and get upset for nothing. She was only making herself worked up from nothing.

Aria looked up when she heard Ezra open the bathroom door only wrapped in his towel. He looked so different his tone body that he once had was gone and there was an obvious beer belly, "Damn," She mumbled to herself, "You look different."

"Yeah," Ezra said taking his shirt that Aria placed on the bed, "Whatever!"

Aria licked her lips and got off the bed, "Did you brush your teeth?"

"What are you doing here?" Ezra asked ignoring her as she slipped on his boxers, "Why'd you come back?"

"I work here now Ezra, and if you have a problem with that then that sounds like a personal problem to me." Aria replied, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Ezra laughed harshly and sat down on the bed, "I want you to leave."

Aria rolled her eyes, "I'm not leaving," She crossed her arms over her chest, "We are going out and I really don't care if I have to pull your ear to get you out of the house. You will come with me. We have errands to run!"

"Errands? What the hell are you talking about?" Ezra asked turning to the night stand, "Did you take my phone?"

Aria smirked, "You want it? Come and get it," She walked out the bedroom door leaving Ezra to watch after her.

LINE BREAK

Ezra stood in front of his bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. It was ten minutes after Aria left his room that he realized he left the ring hanging on the hook. He looked at himself and thought what a mess he really was. After so many years Aria seemed well put together while she was onto bigger and better things, he was left holding onto memories and thinking back to their first kiss.

He rinsed his mouth and rubbed his chin, he really needed to shave. He looked like an old grump that people run away from not run too!

"What are you doing up there? Hurry up!" Aria yelled from downstairs with a grunt, "You take longer than natural women."

Ezra laughed and tucked the ring under his shirt so it was out of sight and headed down the stairs. He looked at Aria who was still on her phone and tapping her foot as she waited by the door, "It's about time"

"Who cares?" Ezra said sarcastically, "I don't and I don't want to go anywhere with you."

Aria licked her lips and looked up from the phone, She took the four steps up to him in a power walk and got up in his face, "You can hate me all you want Ezra, but I am not giving up on you. You will walk out that door and get into the car and you will come with me. If not for my sake then do it for Malcolm." Ezra looked at her confused, "He came to me, please." She said softly, "I can't see you like this anymore."

Aria looked into Ezra's eyes for the first time since she's been there and Ezra did the same. He nodded and complied for the first time, "Fine, but don't expect me to be subtle toward you."

Aria rolled her eyes, "ditto," She replied opening the door, "After you sir!"

Ezra walked out of the house and toward his car. He went over to the passenger seat and waited for Aria to open the door since she had his keys. She opened the driver side door and unlocked the door for him to get in. He grunted and said a few unkind words whilst putting his seat belt in and placing his elbow on the door and his head in his palms.

Aria turned the car on and then placed her phone on her lap as she put the earphones in. He turned his head to look at her for a brief moment before she reversed the car out of the parking spot. He wondered why she was doing this and where they were going. It was only 7:30 in the morning and not too many places where open at this time of day.

Aria's phone started to ring and she glanced at the caller before picking it up. Ezra listened in as Aria told the person on the phone that she wasn't going to be in for the day and to let Carol know of the situation and that Carol was going to handle things.

Not even a few minutes after Aria ended that call she got another one, she answered it and took that call. Ezra shook his head and looked over at Aria with angry eyes, "What?" she mouthed and Ezra reached over and took the phone away from her, ear buds and all.

"What the hell Ezra? That was an important call," She yelled pulling up to a red light, "Never do that to me again,"

"Get off the phone. You idiot, do you know how many people die because of idiots like you talking and driving at the same time?" He hissed back, "If you have any compassion for the people around you now would be a good time as any to use it!" he stared at her before the car behind them honked their horn, "That would mean red light is over and it's turned to green"

"You are an ass hole Ezra," Aria waved her right hand, "What the fuck is your problem other than you're a drunk and a mean one at that"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "If I have to answer that question than you really weren't in love with me." He mumbled, "I just don't want to be here with you right now." He paused for a few seconds, "It's too hard,"

Aria remained silent for the rest of the ride and so did Ezra. She felt bad that Ezra was hurting this much and it was all because of her. In high school Ezra was always there for her and even after their break up, he would try to make small talk and try to get her to talk to him.

Aria let a few tears fall before she tried to fake it with a yawn. She didn't want him to see her breaking; she didn't want Ezra to realize that she was still very much in love with him from the day they meant.

"What are we doing in New Haven?" Ezra asked, "what's here?'

Aria licked her lips and turned into the building's parking lot, it wasn't hard to find a parking since there were only a few cars and the meeting they were going to didn't start for another twenty minutes or so.

"I have a meeting to go and I want to you come with me." Aria turned off the car and took her seat belt off, she turned to him and waited till he turned his attention to her before talking again, "I want you to forget about me, and I want you to move pass this stage you're in."

Ezra could tell that she had been silently crying and closed his eyes for a brief few seconds, "Why would I want to be here with you?"

Aria shrugged, "You already are right?"

"Does Jay know that you broke into my house before dawn and drove us here?" Aria shook her head no, and Ezra tilted his head before taking off his seat belt "What kind of meeting is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered and opened her door.

They both walked into the entrance and looked around; there were a few more people than there were cars. Ezra looked around trying to see if there was a sign or anything that would tell why and what was he there for. But there wasn't - there was only a sign that said meeting starts at 8:30 am.

He let out a breath before feeling Aria's small hands grabbed his and started to pull him to a couple of free chairs. He smiled, he couldn't believe the electric spark that he felt when their hands touch, fingers entwined. He licked his lips and felt Aria's hand slip away as she placed her bag between them. He wanted nothing more than to feel her, to feel that sensation of golden all over again.

"Hello everyone, I am glad to see all of your faces here today," The speaker announced bringing Ezra out of his thoughts, out of his wants, "I see that we have two new faces here today; so I want to introduce myself. My name is William and now I want to know who you are and why you are here." He gestured to Ezra but he just looked like a deer in a headlights.

Aria smiled and stood up looking at the group before looking back at Ezra, "I'm sorry but I had to do this." Ezra looked at her confused, "My Name is Aria and I am an Alcoholic."

**So what did you think? I kind of liked how this chapter turned out and I like how the next chapter did as well. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews love you and enjoy the show tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I don't know about you. But I am hating this new update site that FanFiction came up with. It's stupid and very complicated. I want the old way/one back and not this filter thangy. **

**But other than that I am loving your reviews and reaction towards this story and I didn't want to wait to put this up. Now this is the second part of the first and I hope you like it. But keep the reviews coming and if I get little more than ten reviews I will update again. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Ezra looked at Aria with eyes to kill. He couldn't believe that she had driven him miles away from home and brought him to an AA meeting. He couldn't believe that Aria would think so low of him as to bring him here. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"My name is Darnell and I have a drinking problem." She announced after Aria and then sat down as the rest of the group went along and introduced themselves, when finally it was Ezra's turn he just waved them off. He wanted no part of this place and he wanted no part of Aria and her continues lies.

"Come on Ezra, if you don't try then what was the point of getting in that car this morning?" Aria whispered pleading for Ezra to join in.

"Don't push him, "William said cutting Aria off, "This is not a place where we are here to push people. Let him listen and if he is ready he can join the group."

Aria sighed and nodded towards William, "Then I'm going to listen too!"

"That's fine with us, right?" He asked the group and they all nodded and said yes, "Okay, so today we are going to do an exercise and I want everyone to envision yourselves into a place of happiness. A place that once brought you joy." Aria closed her eyes and thought about the first time she and Ezra kissed in the bathroom. She loved that moment.

Ezra closed his eyes after looking around the room and thought about the time that Aria ran to him when he was leaving Rosewood High. He thought about how he was so close to losing her forever and then finally hearing his name being called in the distant and seeing this little petite girl running up to him and jumping into his arms.

He opened his eyes to see everyone smiling. He turned towards Aria and she was doing the same thing. Smiling like some idiot who had gotten a very special gift in life. He licked his lips and stood up announcing to the group, "My name is Ezra and I'm an alcoholic." He looked as everyone's attention was now on him, "I'm here because my friends think that I'm too much to handle and I think they're right." He looked down at Aria, "I lost someone so dear to me and didn't want to see her again. So I started to drink and I started to let myself go." Ezra sat down still looking at Aria, "She came back into my life and brought me here today. I asked this person to marry me and she turned me down." Ezra looked around as everyone listened, "I thought I was scum and I thought nothing else about life and thought that I meant nothing to this world after that."

"But that's not true." Aria cut him off, "You are still very special and dear to my heart and that's something I can never let go. No matter how close I get to someone else."

Ezra shook his head, "You broke my heart and I can't forgive you for that."

Aria nodded, "I understand. But did Malcolm break your heart too?" Ezra shook his head, "Then why are you neglecting him?"

"Why are you?" He asked referring to Lacy

"Alright," William spoke out, "That was excellent and thank you for expressing yourself," He gestured to Ezra, "I want to ask you and Aria something." He waited of them to nod before going on, "Are you both willing to come back another day?"

"I am, "Aria jumped in,

Ezra whipped his head to see Aria looking at him, "I guess I'm in too." He smiled

The rest of the hour everyone talked about their problems and what and how they turned to drinking. Aria stayed quiet in the background and listened as she realized that she really didn't need to be here. But if Ezra was going to get the help he needed from being here than she was going to do anything and everything to get him back on track.

When the meeting ended everyone shook hands and Ezra talked to William a little longer than Aria thought he would be. But she didn't mind at all, all she wanted to see was Ezra's health being back to the way it was.

"Are you ready to go?" Aria asked when Ezra walked up to her

Ezra nodded, "Yeah I'm good." He walked ahead of her and asked for his keys but Aria told him that they still had a couple more places to go before heading back to town, "Like where?"

"Breakfast for starters," Aria laughed, "I'm hungry, all that talking really talked me into an appetite" She made a really bad joke.

"Okay that was just bad, "Ezra laughed at her, "but okay."

LINE BREAK

After a short breakfast Aria drove them to the nearest Wal-Mart, she thought about going to Sears for this little project but then thought otherwise. Wal-Mart has a little more selection when it came to curtains and household items.

She grabbed a cart while Ezra dragged his feet behind him. "What are we doing here Aria? Did you run out of Tampons?" He teased.

Aria stopped her tracks and pushed him a little, "I thought we were having a good day? Do you need a tampon? Or do you already have one shoved way up your ass that you can't get it out?"

"Alright- Alright," He said in defeat, "But seriously what are we doing here? First you drag me off to New Haven and I want to thank you for that," She smiled, "And then you treat me to breakfast and now we're shopping?"

Aria nodded, "You are welcome and I will go to every meeting with you if you want me too!" she smiled sincerely, "And just think of all the times that you ran out to get take out, I kind of owe you something and as for Wal-Mart," she stopped when they came to bedding's and curtains, "I thought we could liven up your place. It looks like you're living in a cave."

Ezra laughed, "It works for mean hang overs, "

Aria rolled her hands patting his belly, "We don't need any more hang overs."

Ezra walked down the aisle and looked around, he didn't see anything he would actually want in his house considering that they were mostly floral printed curtains. But as he turned down the other Isle he saw Aria looking at the curtain display they had. It was all plain light colored patterns and he nodded. He forgot how much Aria knew him. Aria lifted her head up and smiled, "How about light blue or light green for the living room. Or we can go for a two-toned color and use the dark and light on top of one another?"

Ezra took the curtain she had in her hand and let their fingers brush before thinking which one he would choose, "Well I like the blackout curtains I have now," He teased a little, "But if I was to think about it I like the maroon color with the pearl white,"

"Really?" she asked and he nodded, "See it wasn't so hard." She picked up a few panels.

"How do you know what size my curtains are?" Ezra questioned, "IT took me three trips just to get the measurement right."

Aria laughed out loud, "I have another gift for you," She walked down to bedding, "But you'll see it back at the house." She bit her lip, "Do you see anything you like?"

Ezra was looking at her when she asked and he nodded, "Yeah I do." She never noticed that he was looking at her, "But I think I'll go with this one." He pointed to the black and white checker print complete bedding, "I think it would match my soul,"

Aria turned her head to look at him, "Come on Ezra, I'm trying here."

"And I was kidding Aria," Ezra pressed his lips into a thin line, "Lighten up, I thought this was supposed to be a good day," He picked up the bedding, "It will match the white curtains that's in the cart,"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Okay, just a few more things and we are all set to go."

Ezra followed Aria as she walked down to toiletry's and grabbed him some deodorant, razors, new tooth brushes, toilet paper, paper towels, a brush and comb set. He couldn't believe that Aria was just throwing things into the cart and not even looking at how much it would cost them in the long run. Soon she was at the front and ready for check out when Ezra stopped her, "Can I have my wallet please?"

Aria tilted her head, "No, what for?"

"So I can pay for this?" Ezra started to protest, "Come on, this is a lot of stuff"

Aria nodded and ignored him saying "Think of this as a house warming gift,"

"That's some gift," Ezra retorted, "And I want to pay for it."

"No," Aria looked at Ezra as he placed the last item onto the belt and watched the lady ring them up

"325. 19" She told us and Ezra watched Aria dig in her bag and bring out her wallet and swipe her card, "Thank you," She said handing Aria the receipt"

"Come on Ezra let's go!" Aria cheerfully sang as he placed the last bag into the cart and pushed it out of the store, "What a great day"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Aria, I am going to pay you back as soon as you give me back my wallet, "He argued, "And if I wasn't the man that I am I would have taken it from you!" He held out his hands, "You can at least let me drive home. You're lucky I let you drive my car,"

Aria laughed, "I was shocked too," she relied handing it over

LINE BREAK

Ezra drove back to his house in a timely fashion and looked at the front lawn. The grass was cut and the shutters on the house side were wiped down. He walked up to the front door and noticed that the porch was sweep and the mail was collected from the box.

Aria who already knew how things went when they were gone bent down and lifted the mat and grabbed the key that they placed back down under. She smirked to Ezra and handed the key back to him, "I owe my staff big time for this." She whispered, "Go ahead and open the door!" She pointed picking up the bag that she was carrying.

Ezra sucked in a deep breath and opened the door to the house, he gasped at the sight in front of him. The curtains were already taken down and the living room was to a crisp. You could actually see the floor, the take out menu's where gone along with the boxes that was left on the table. The couch was actually still there and everything down to the windows sill was dusted and dirt free.

Ezra walked into the kitchen and Aria let him, she knew this was something different after spending awhile in a messed up house... it was going to take some time to get used to all over again, to keep things in their place.

Aria headed upstairs and started to put things away. She loved walking into the bathroom and actually touch the sink without that itchy feeling of hair stuck to her hand. She placed the bags of toiletries onto the counter and tossed all the old tooth brushes away before bringing out the new ones, she took down the old patterned shower curtain and placed it in the bag that she had for the toilet paper and put up the new one.

Ezra lent up against the doorway watching Aria put the curtain rod back before he spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

Aria spun on her heel not hearing him come up the stairs, "What do you think?" she asked not bothering to answer his question

Ezra shrugged, "Thank you!"

"Did you see your room?" Ezra shook his head, "Then why don't you go check it out" She laughed picking up the toilet paper and ripping the bag open. She had brought Ezra the toilet paper holder to hang on the side of the toilet so they wouldn't have to worry.

When they were on their way home Carol had called and said that everything was done. She also said that she stopped by with them to make sure nothing was taken and she was surprised that he would let a beautiful house like this go to waste.

Carol also said that she took some of the new dishes that the Hotel has stocked in the basement and placed them in his kitchen cabinet. Aria couldn't have been more than grateful that she had a friend like Carol in her life. It was like she was one of her best friends.

"I love it," Ezra said coming into the bathroom, "I can't thank you enough for what you have done Aria."

"Come here," Aria said hopping onto the sink and opening up one of the razor bags, "Down or up?"

"Up," Ezra smiled stepping between her legs as she spread shaving cream onto her hand and rubbed it on his face, She then turned around and ran the water filling up the sink, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Aria laughed, "My first time but I promise not to kill you!" She smirked and grabbed the hand towel from the hook, "Now don't move."

Aria started to shave Ezra's face and he couldn't help but smile as she started from his chin and worked her way up. Aria placed her left arm on his shoulder letting her hand fall to the back of his neck. Out of habit Aria started to play with the back of his neck, and it felt like old times. She turned around to rinse out the razor and turned back to finish the job.

Once Aria was done she took the towel off her shoulder and wiped down Ezra's face feeling the smoothness of his face and not the beard he was sporting. "Perfect," She whispered, "You look human again!"

Ezra laughed and turned his head to look in the mirror and then back at Aria, "Thank you!" He kissed her and then pulled back, "I'm-"

Aria pushed him away, "its fine, we can just put up the curtains and then I'll leave. Get back to work," Aria said jumping off the counter.

"Aria," Ezra grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving the bathroom, "I'm sorry, for everything that I've said and everything that I did to push you away from me."

Aria bit her lip and looked at his lips for a few seconds before attaching it together with hers. Ezra immediately moved his hand to the small of her back and pushed her closer to him as he possibly could. He wanted to keep this feeling of lust for as long as he could.

As the kiss got heated and the both of them got more passionate, they both started to move out of the bathroom until he lifted Aria up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Even with his sporting beer belly Aria was able to wrap her legs completely around his waist. He was surprised to say the least as he walked them over to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure about this? What about Jay," Ezra asked when he placed Aria down on his newly fixed bed

"Argh Ezra, "Aria pushed him off her, "What the hell are we doing?"

Ezra rubbed his newly shaved face before covering his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." He bit his lip, "I was just- I don't know!"

Aria sat up and draped her legs over the bed hanging it there for a few seconds before leaning down and picking up the gold chain that was on the floor, "Ezra what is this?" she turned around so he could see, "Did you lose something?"

Ezra sat up quickly after seeing what Aria had and felt around his shirt, "Aria you have to move," He frantically looked around the bed and then got off when it wasn't there, "shit," he swore and looked around the hallway he couldn't believe after so many years of wearing the same chain that he would lose it.

Aria got off the bed and looked around the room. She remembered what Malcolm told her about Ezra wearing the ring around his neck, but she never felt it when they were flushed together and if she could recall correctly; she never seen the ring when she was shaving him down.

"I can't believe I lost it," Ezra said when Aria came into his view "I can't believe it just like my life I lost sight on everything."

Aria slid down the wall next to him, "I'm sorry it's my fault,"

Ezra turned to look at her, "It is your fault, "his anger came back, "You left me when I thought we could move past everything and be a normal couple"

"Ezra it wasn't what you think," Aria started to defend herself, "There are complicated things that happened after we had-"

"I don't want to hear it," He stood up, "I think you should leave."

Aria looked up at him in disbelief and not able to grasp what just happened, "Ezra-"

"Now Aria," he moved out of the way and closed his bedroom door.

Aria turned away and shook her head with tears in her eyes. They were having such a great day together and she thought they were making a step to friendship. Aria headed down the steps and picked up her purse. She looked around the house for a brief moment and then headed towards the door. That's when she realized a flashing diamond ring. She bent down to pick it up and looked at it; she admired the beauty of it and placed it on her wedding finger wondering what would have happened if she and Ezra had gotten married. Would she be teaching? Would she have followed her dreams and live in this now beautiful home with Lacy by her side and Malcolm as her big brother? If only Ezra would talk to her and let her explain what happened that made her change her mind, then maybe he would understand that it was for the best. And just maybe she would be able to look into the eyes of her daughter.

Aria put the ring in her coat pocket and walked out of the door. It was time for Ezra to learn how to live without her once and for all!

**Whoa baby! #^&* haha, so what did you think of this chapter? I liked how it turned out and I liked that bitchy but then carefree that they both had toward one another. Now don't get me wrong this story is going to have drama and it's coming soon. So don't forget what I said. If I get more than ten reviews I will update another one again. If not then I will update sometime next week. **

**And for my other story. I'm thinking about ending that one soon. And I am still working on the next chapter so I will post that one soon too. **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe last night's episode... It was so surreal and I don't know what to think of it. I refuse deeply to believe that Ezra is the bad guy and I honestly think that he was in a shock zone. Like really; I know there are a few sign's that pointed to him being A but then again there are sign's that pointed to everyone being in the A zone. So how can we believe that Ezra is it? How can we not stop to think that Ezra isn't just in Ravenswood to help the girls? To find out the truth in the matter? **

**Until we find out more I am sticking with Ezra is a doll and I still love him. I mean I would still love him even if in the end he is a FACT -A. He has been nothing but helpful toward Aria and her friends and then the writers turned everything around and be like OH let's make A Ezra? No that doesn't work. The writers need to come up with a little deeper material than that...**

**Nevertheless here is the new chapter. I know a whole lot of stuff went down last night but I don't care. If you keep reading this story I love you and if you all of sudden believe that Ezra is A and start looking for another story that leads him towards that way than I am ashamed of you! You are not a true ezria shipper and nuff said...**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with pretty little liars "but I think that there are stories on FF that are way better than the plot line on the show"**

**HAPPY READING**

Aria walked into Jay's house and tucked the ring into her wallet and then realized that she never gave Ezra back his phone and wallet. She groaned and closed her eyes thinking how she was going to give it back when he didn't want to see her. And then the thought of Malcolm came to mind and that was her next hope.

She walked up the stairs and into her and Jay's room. Jay and Lacy where lying down with a book between them taking a nap. She smiled and walked over to them and gently took the book and placed it on the night stand. After that she grabbed her robe and walked into the shower; she wanted to get rid of the guilt she had.

Aria had turned on the shower and stepped back looking at her tear stain face. She couldn't believe that if Ezra never asked if she wanted this, then they would have had sex. She could still feel the way his hands held her firmly to him. She could feel the strong urge in his kisses and she could feel the love that he felt for her.

She let out a few more tear's before stripping down and getting into the warm shower. Rising out her hair first and applying the shampoo Aria pictured Ezra next to her having one of their intimate shower scenes where he would walk in just before she was finished and end up making love for another time or just the two of them kissing while the warm water ran cold.

Aria grabbed the soap and slowly started to clean her body down. She thought if the event's today was a mistake. She thought about the AA meeting and how much Ezra had opened up to a group of strangers. Aria thought about the strain it would put on her relationship with Jay if he found out that Ezra was Lacy's father and she thought about how it must feel for Ezra.

She rinsed her body off and turned off the water. Once she was out of the bathroom she had gone back into the room and grabbed her clothes and slipped it on. She looked at Jay and then she looked at her daughter. Jay has been nothing but a god's sent. He's been there for her and for Lacy and he acts like a father. He doesn't push Lacy into doing anything that she doesn't want to do. He takes her to the park and helps her with homework over Skype or FACETIME.

Aria smiled slightly when she noticed Jay open his eyes, "When did you get home?"

Aria shrugged, "About half an hour, I didn't want to wake you." She replied taking the brush off the dresser and walking out of the room. Jay soon followed her out with a yawn and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you today," He kissed the back of her neck, "How was work?"

Aria held back her tears and sniffled a little, "It was okay." She replied and tensed a little, she hated lying to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jay asked turning her around so that she was facing him, "Are you okay?"

Aria turned her head away from him, "I'm sorry, I guess that I am so tired and over worked" She paused, "I'm just sorry."

"Hey," He wiped her tears and kissed her lips tenderly, "It's all worth it in the end," He smiled at her, "Why don't' you take Sunday off and we can have a wonderful outing at the park tomorrow?"

Aria smiled, "I would love that, but I really have to work and the chandelier is coming and I have to sign off for it." She sighed, "Why don't you and Lacy come by at one and we can have lunch in the garden?"

Jay nodded, "Sounds perfect," He kissed her, "I'm going to check on the meatloaf, I didn't think I was that worn out when Lacy and I laid down and read together,"

LINE BREAK

Aria went to work at seven and looked around the lobby. Everything seemed to be in order for a Sunday. She walked up to the front desk and smiled, "I would like to check in please," She said acting like a customer, "My name is Aria Montgomery,"

The girl behind the desk nodded, "Yes ma'am we have your reservation right here," She smiled

Aria laughed, "You got it wrong, remember what I said about calling woman ma'am," The girl bumped her head, "Don't worry it happens just try not to forget it." Aria told her, "I remember when I did that and the lady wanted to slap me in the face. She thought I was calling her old, so unless you think they like to be called ma'am then you say it. But other than that you might get a death glare,"

The girl nodded, "Thank you Ms Montgomery," Aria nodded, "You have a few messages here for you," She said handing her the messages.

"Thank you Margret," Aria said taking a few steps away from the desk,

"Oh um," she stopped Aria, "I also have my folder for you!" She gave Aria her documents, "It's all completed and I do have my teachers references, "

Aria nodded, "Thank you!" she said taking it from her and walking down the hall to her office. She sat down behind her desk and let out a loud sigh. Folders and booklets were piled on her desk ready for her to look over. She couldn't believe the amount of paperwork she would have to go through.

"Did you have a great day?" Carol asked in a cheerful tone walking into the office and handing Aria a cup of coffee.

Aria gave her a tight smile, "Thank you I needed this," She sipped her drink," Did you go through these?" She asked holding up the employee file.

"You're avoiding my question and yes I did. I just didn't have the time to file them away yet," Carol replied, "Are you okay?"

Aria shook her head, "I'm not. Something big happened yesterday and I don't know how to act on it." Aria admitted, "I don't know what to do."

Carol sat down in the chair in front of her, "Tell me from the beginning," she smirked, "I want to hear everything,"

Aria scratched her eyebrow and then let out a soft laugh, "I need to see the three maids that helped out yesterday,"

"Oh come on Aria," Carol rolled her eyes, "Their doing their jobs right now, you can wait till later. Just tell me what happened,"

"Okay fine," she gave in, "Ezra and I dated for over a year. He was my teacher and we dated." Aria said vaguely, "We met in a pub the day my family and I got back from Iceland." Aria smiled, "We talked and got to know one another a little, and the last thing I knew we ended up kissed in the pub bathroom,"

Carol laughed, "Romantic," she sipped her coffee,

"It was," Aria blushed, " A couple days later we found out that we were student/teacher and he tried to push me away saying we weren't right for one another and I told him it felt right…" She trailed off, "We saw each other after that, slowly we would sneak glances and hand touches, to the point where we couldn't stay away. Ezra was my soul mate. He was always there for me and he would listen to my problems and talk me through them." Aria sighed, "That year my best friend's body was found. During my freshman year she had gone missing and my friends and I kind of split. When I had returned after my father's sabbatical the four of us girls had gotten threatening text messages. One of my friends girlfriend was killed, and-"Aria looked down at her shaking hands, "let's just say that so many people died because of this unknown person…"

"I'm sorry," Carol said going over to Aria, "You don't have to finish if you don't want too,"

Aria nodded, "Ezra and I were a tough couple, even after he left Rosewood High to teach at Hollis College we had our troubles and I swear it wasn't easy. We had finally come out to my parents and my father got him fired, and then we found out that he had a son and I just couldn't handle it anymore. Ezra was out of work and he needed the money to support his son; so after a while he got a teaching job back at the high school and I broke up with him. During my college essay's Ezra was assign to help out. I got him and one thing lead to another and we started talking about getting back together. We talked about me going to Hollis College and we talked about finally being free."

Carol let out a soft breath when Aria paused for a few seconds, "And then what happened? You went to Columbia,"

Aria nodded," We made love in his classroom and A found out, that was the person stalking us. He/she/shim- it sent those photos to my father and my father never liked Ezra when he found out we were dating. He told me once that if Ezra was to teach at the school we couldn't be together. So when he got the photos of us having sex in his classroom. He went crazy and told me that if I loved him enough, then I would go to a school out of state and never talk to him again,"

"Wow," Carol let out walking back to the chair, "That's crazy, now I see why he hated you so much when I first meant him."

Aria nodded, "I don't blame him, he asked me to marry him at my graduation and I had to turn him down. Then two and a half months later I found out I was pregnant with Lacy."

"I'm sorry, are you telling me that your daughter is Ezra's?" Aria nodded, "And does he know?"

Aria shrugged, "He knows I have a daughter he just doesn't know it's his." Aria licked her lips, "I am torn here, and I don't know what to do!"

Carol shrugged and sipped her coffee again, "I'm sorry I don't know what you should do either. Maybe you should break up with Jay and see what you and Ezra have before pushing your relationship with Jay further."

"I thought about that, and I thought about all the things that Jay and his mom did for me over the years and I just can't do that to them." Aria argued, "I feel like just leaving this place and never coming back, if it wasn't for this job I wouldn't even have thought to come back."

With a heavy sigh Carol sipped her hot steaming coffee and let it burn her throat. She never heard of a relationship like this and only once read it in a book over the ride from London to Rosewood. And that's when the thought accrued to her, "Can I ask you something without it being way out of line?" Aria nodded, "Was this story you just told me true or did you read it out of a fiction book? Maybe because you have feelings for your boyfriend's best friend?"

"Are you nuts?" Aria yelled, "Where the hell would you get an idea like that?"

"I'm just asking because I read a story like this. Well it wasn't really all that detailed like yours but the plot and mystery between everything is very similar."

"What book?" Aria asked curiously, "What's the title and who is it from?"

Carol thought for a moment having forgotten the title, "It's by Ellie Fred," she stopped, "It's called our love by I don't remember who written it. I think I might be off on the last name"

Aria smirked, "Fitzgerald perhaps?"

She looked at Aria surprised, "Yeah, Ellie Fitzgerald," she smiled, "How'd you know?"

Aria stood up and walked over to the door "That's another story for another time." And she walked out.

LINE BREAK

Ezra paced his every step looking for that ring. He couldn't believe that after so many years the chain would just break off like that. He couldn't believe that the one moment he finally had with Aria was smashed because he opened his mouth and thought about Jay.

He went back to Wal-Mart and asked them if anyone turned in a diamond ring. Of course they would say no, who the hell would turn in a ten thousand dollar ring? No one that who, no one with the heart would take that ring and ask the staff to save if for the person who lost it.

After coming home from Wal-Mart Ezra looked in the freshly cut grass and hoped that just maybe the ring would turn up. How could he lose something so valuable and not even fell it falls off? Maybe it was because he was in a faithful bliss that Aria spent the day with him? He didn't know.

Letting out a heavy breath Ezra sat down on his nicely clean and clutter free couch and looked around the living room. He looked up at the bare windows and thought about putting up the drapes and curtains that Aria and he had gotten yesterday. But he didn't move, he thought about maybe calling her but then realized that Aria had his phone and wallet. His wallet, he thought, what if Aria opens his wallet and see's the photos of them together and realizes that he has never let the feelings for her subside? What if Jay was to find the wallet and his phone and they get into an argument?

Ezra rubbed his face and got off the couch. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door and took the long drive over to the Hotel. He had only been there a few times and that was before Malcolm had planned on working there part time.

When he got there he saw that the Valet's had new uniforms. It was a dress shirt and vest with black slacks. He smiled and nodded liking this new look. "I can take that for you Mr?' The valet asked opening the door for Ezra, "Fitz, and "He answered, "Thank you Mr Fitz."

Ezra nodded his head and looked around the front entrance, he has never seen this place look more put together and high classed. He walked up to the front desk and smiled "Good afternoon and welcome to the Lady Liberty, May I have your name please?"

"I'm not checking in," Ezra told her, "I'm looking for Aria Montgomery?"

The girl nodded, "And your name?"

"Fitz, Ezra Fitz" he coughed out, "Can you just tell her that I need my stuff back?"

"Sure, let me just see if she's in her office."

"Thank you!" Ezra turned around and looked at the few guess they had. More or so High class people or people who wanted to be High Class. He licked his lips and noticed the bell hop coming from the elevator and laughed as he turned back to the girl, "I'm sorry she's not in her office, if you would like to wait you may have a seat and I will see where she is?"

Ezra nodded, "Thank you," he smiled once again and walked over to the bell hop, "Nice outfit, "He smirked.

"Dad," Malcolm asked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but I'm looking for someone!" He replied whipping his upper lip,

"Aria perhaps?" Malcolm laughed as he pushed the up bottom for one of the guest in the hotel, "She's actually in the ball room right now with the contractor. She asked me to give you this," Malcolm dug into his pocket and give Ezra his wallet and phone, "She said everything is there and don't worry about it."

Taking the items from his son Ezra kept eye contact, "So you know about Aria?"

Malcolm shrugged, "Dad, she did an amazing job on the house and I just thought if you two-"

"Wait, so she didn't come out of her own free will you asked her too?" Ezra asked pissed he thought she was lying about Malcolm coming to her "What ball room is she in?" he flared his nostrils, "Dad," Ezra shook his head, "what room?"

"Golden, down the hall turn left and then it's the last one on the right!" Malcolm said scared, "She's still in love with you dad, just give her a chance." He yelled causing a few people to turn around and gawk.

"So the flooring will be done by next month?" Aria asked confirming with Toby, "I really hope so because the owner is coming I would at least like it to look-"

"Aria," Toby laughed looking at her with a tight glare, "It will be done. I swear I have brought in a few extra guys to help me out with this project."

Aria smiled, "I'm sorry, I just feel like we won't be able to make the due date on time," she sat down and closed her eyes, "What about the chandelier? Will your men be able to put it up by next week?"

Toby squinted his eyes, "No one said anything about that?" He looked at his phone when it went off, "when did that come part of the renovations?"

"Um, when it was planned out" she said confused, "Didn't they tell you guys?" Toby shook his head, "well are you able to do it or not?"

Toby scratched the side of his face, "We can try and fit that in. But with everything that we already have on top of our plates I don't think I will be able too. Aria," he looked at him doubtfully, "You might want to try and ask to push things back a little. You have me already doing 20 floors with Hardwood, plus the lighting in all the bathrooms. That's over a hundred bathrooms plus the new paint job. We have been working day and night for a week and we have only gotten 10 floors done." He argued, "I would love to say that yes we would be able to put things up, but I don't have the man power for it."

Aria pressed her lips into a thin line, "its fine," she flipped some pages in her book on hand, "I will try and see if there's another company that can help out." She licked her lips and looked up at Toby, "I don't mean to be pushy- but this is my job and it's my job to fix things,"

"Like how you're trying to fix me?" Ezra asked his voice echoing throughout the room, "How could you?"

Aria's eyes widen, "Will you excuse us please?" she asked politely and Toby nodded, grabbing the blue prints for the electrically system, "Ezra what are you doing here?"

"How could-" he fumed, "How could you hurt me like that?"

Aria bit her lip, "I didn't have a choice. I did what was right for you!"

"For me or for yourself?" He shook his head, "I gave you everything Aria and then you and Malcolm come and think that you need to fix me? I am not some doll of yours I don't need a makeover."

"What's going on here?" Jay asked walking into the room with Lacy holding his hand, "Ezra?"

**The next chapter will have lacy and Ezra but just a warning it's only briefly and it will set Ezra's whole demeanor... A little... Change is a beautiful thing**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N at the bottom: Happy Reading**

Ezra glared down at Aria before spinning on his heel and looked at Jay, he shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but Lacy cut him off, "Who's this mom?"

"This is Mr Fitz, Jay's friend. He just came to ask me a few questions about Malcolm his son who works for me."

Jay looked between Aria and Ezra and knitted his eyebrows together trying to think if he believed her story or not "Is this true? What's going on with Malcolm?"

Ezra let out a breath, "Well Aria seems to think that working Malcolm into more hours is okay. I just came down here to tell her that he's still in school and needs at least three to four days off a week." He lied badly.

"Right," Jay mumbled, "Is that true Aria? You were the very one telling me that high school kids can only work twenty to thirty hours per-week… why are you working Malcolm more?"

Aria closed her eyes and let out a half smirked grin. This lie was getting worse by the second, "Jay can you just meet me in the Garden and pick a spot? I swear this conversation between your friend and I will be soon over!"

Ezra who just stood there staring at the young girl stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth as if he didn't just storm into the room demanding answers.

Jay looked between Ezra and Aria and then down at Lacy who looked up at Ezra as if she seen a ghost, "Alright," He nodded, "I will see you in a few minutes."

Aria took a few steps closer to Ezra and looked him in the eyes, "You have to understand Ezra. Things changed, there are so many things that I wished could have happened differently but-"

"She's my daughter isn't she? You never really answered my question at the bar when I asked about Lacy." Ezra asked politely his whole demeanor changing, "She's beautiful Aria."

Aria smiled, "Yes Ezra she's yours."

"Please tell me the truth. Stop hiding things from me and try to tell me something that is worth it." He pleaded, "You have this whole different life here and I'm just trying to figure things out. Aria I have been trying all these years to come up with the solution as to why you turned me down when all this time we have been fighting to stay together." Ezra looked down at his feet, "I need you in my life. Things have been bad and all I wanted from you was a hug and a few words telling me everything will be okay."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" she asked with confusion and concern.

Ezra sucked in a few shaky breaths and looked back up at her, "Malcolm isn't my son. Maggie took off and only contacts him once a month if he's lucky. She put my name on the birth certificate and thought that with my mother's money, I or she could take care of him." He explained, "When I found out I went crazy. It's then when I started drinking, and everything was going downhill."

"When did you find that out? That Malcolm wasn't your son?"

Ezra looked around the room and then up at the ceiling, "The day after your graduation. When I asked you to marry me" He lied

"I am so sorry Ezra," Aria cried taking a seat that was next to her, "I wish I would have been there to help you!"

Ezra shook his head, "Don't be sorry Aria." He licked his lips, "Just tell me why? Why did you lie to me and why would you take my daughter away from me?"

"It's complicated Ezra. There are things that are worth not knowing." She picked up her folder and pushed her chair in, "I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends."

"Do you love him?" He blurted stopping her from leaving, "Do you love my best friend"

"I can't give you an answer to that." She said looking at the door.

"And why is that?" He laughed out, harshly.

Aria turned around to look at him, "Because you won't like the answer and will find a way to blame me more."

LINE BREAK

Aria walked out into the garden and looked for Lacy and Jay. The backyard garden was full of Aria's favourites; down from Roses to Daisy's and even Sunflowers. She loved that feeling of being so at peace and not has a care in the world.

Now if only she could tell Ezra that out of all of the blackmails and unwanted letters and threats she had back in high school did faze her now. She would be lying to herself, she was totally afraid of telling Ezra the truth because it still is infect of what might or could happen.

She walked around for another few minutes until she found Jay and Lacy sitting on a picnic table towards the end of the walk way. Jay nodded his head toward her and Lacy turned around and ran towards her mother with an embracing hug "Finally,"

Aria laughed, "I wasn't gone that long," She hugged her daughter back and looked down at her as she bore her eyes into Aria's, "I want to talk to you!"

"Mom," Lacy smiled, "Your looking into my eyes,"

Aria nodded, "Their beautiful," she brushed her hair back and held her hand as she squatted down to her level, "I want to talk about you staying with me over the summer and then starting the new school year at Rosewood Elementary."

Lacy smiled widely, "Really?" She asked excitedly, "Public school?"

Aria nodded, "Yes, it's where I went as a little girl and I would love for you to enjoy the happy experience that I had with my friends."

"I love you so much," Lacy hugged her tightly, "I will never forget this"

"Come on," Aria stood up and squeezed her hand, "Let's go have lunch"

Once they reached the table Jay lent over and gave Aria a tender kiss to the cheek which caused Lacy to make a goofy face and made Jay laugh. He handed Aria a bottle of water and then sat down, "Is everything okay?"

"Mommy said I could stay after the summer is over!" Lacy squealed, "I get to stay, how exciting is that?"

Jay nodded, "Congratulations, "he looked over to Aria who had a smile on her face, "You caved"

She shrugged, "I thought about it and yes I want my daughter to spend more time with me." She looked over at Lacy, "I thought spending time in my home town would help her to get to know me a little more!"

"Such as?" Jay asked taking a bit of his sandwich, "what do we not know about you?"

Aria licked her lips after taking a sip of her water, "I was a book worm growing up, I thought of myself as an individual and I thought I could get away with anything."

"But we already knew that" Jay laughed, "Tell me something I don't know about you. Something that will shock the heck out of me"

"Like a secret mom," Lacy smiled eating her chips

Aria tilted her head and then shrugged, "Like my freshman year I was a Goth sort of speak. I used to dress in really dark clothing and once I even had pick hair" She laughed, "It was more of strips but it was pink"

"You had pink hair?" Lacy smiled, "Can I do that?"

"No," Aria shook her head, "Not right now. I love your natural hair color let's keep it around for as long as we can"

"Wow," Jay spoke, "Never thought you were a Goth."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe a Hippie or something," He joked causing Aria to push him aside, "I was kidding," he laughed more

"Maybe one day I'll tell you the deepest secret that I have," she whispered in his ear, "its dark"

"What's dark?" Lacy mumbled with food in her mouth "Sorry," she spoke again after she swallowed,

Aria turned to her and wiped the corner of her lip, "Its not for you baby. But I will tell you a secret too. One that you've been asking" she gave a half smile and sighed, "But that's for when you are ready."

**Okay that was awkward... Sorry its so short but this is just a filler chapter... And I am sorry that the part with Lacy and Ezra is really short too... Thoughts? Ideas? To be honest I am getting stuck on this story. Before the whole A thing came out I was on a role. I have up too chapter 14 I think it was and then boom nothing. Everything on the show is a mess and I can't even think about Ezra being A... This is not right. But okay sorry its all I have been thinking about since Tuesday and now my ranting is over. **

**Thank you for all the kind and loving words from each and every one of you... I am glad to know that there are a few die hard Ezria fans. And I do believe they are endgame. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is probably a boring chapter but it shall get good soon with drama. I LOVE DRAMA... Thank you all who has reviewed; it means the world to me that you are keeping up with this story and asking me to go on... **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Today was a depressing day for Aria as she and Jay stood in front of the airport with Lacy holding tightly onto her. It was the day that she would have to put her only child on a plane back to school. Ella was supposed to fly in to Rosewood and then back with Lacy but something with Zach came up that allowed her to be excused. So she's going to meet Lacy at the other end.

"Don't talk to strangers and please behave," Aria told her sternly as she looked over to the stewardess who awaits for them to finish their goodbyes

"Mom," Lacy rolled her eyes, "I know this. Have you ever gotten a complaint about me?" she asked letting her of Jay's hand and picking up her duffle bag, "I'm always the good one. It's the people around me that I need to watch out for,"

Jay laughed and turned his head to try and hide his fake cough, "She has a point Aria,"

She nodded, "I know." Aria cried, "I'm going to miss you so much,"

"Mom," Lacy turned to hug her, "I'll be back in three months. Just enough time for the re-grand opening for the summer!"

"Okay," Aria sighed, "Call me when you are settled into your room and make sure Grandma Calls me okay?"

"Yes, I know the routine by now" She argued, "Can I go? If not I just might have to miss my flight and-" Lacy stopped, "Oh, no that sounds good then I can just finish the school year here!" she clapped her hands.

"You know for an eight year old you are wise beyond your years," Jay said giving the stewardess her luggage "I'm going to miss our conversations,"

"But I thought we could do face time?" Lacy pouted

"Yes," He nodded, "But I'm just talking about the personal ones." He bent down to give her a hug and kiss to the cheek, "I will see you soon kiddo!"

"Bye Jay," She turned back around to a now full on crying Aria, "Mom, please don't cry."

"I can't help it." Aria gave her a tight hug, "I will see you soon, I love you Lacy"

Lacy let out a few tears, "Just three more months mom, and I will be back." She pulled away "That's a promise right?"

Aria nodded, "I swear,"

LINE BREAK

Aria and Jay sat in the Brew finishing up their coffee before heading over to the Hotel and finishing up for the day. Jay nursed his third cup of Coffee while Aria was on her fifth and complained that she drank way too much.

He couldn't believe that this tiny person could consume so much coffee and not be jumping off walls. He was only on his third and he felt like he could paint the trump tower if he wanted too. It's a good thing that they're going to the Hotel after this. Jay told Toby that he would help in every way that he could pay free and that made him really happy. It was another body with a pair of hands to help move this project along.

"So," Aria said looking up from her stack of notes "Do you know anyone who can DJ?"

Jay looked up from his plate and nodded, "Some of my students have their own band. Why not ask them?"

"Because I don't know them" she replied sharply "What kind of music do they play?"

He smiled, "Rock, techno, soft, instrumental," he shrugged, "Their actually really good, they played for a few of our school dances."

Aria nodded, "Can you set something up?"

"Of course," Jay looked at his watch, "We have to go. I told Toby I was going to meet him at two and it's almost three"

Aria grasped and stood up from her spot, "Shit," She mumbled, "I was supposed to meet the electrical man at 2:30"

"I'm sure Carol took care of it" Jay said opening the door for Aria, "did she call you?"

"No," Aria replied getting into the car, "And if she did, I owe her big time."

As Aria and Jay walked through the lobby she looked up to see a man on a crane installing the new chandelier that the boss had ordered. Aria smiled because she totally forgot about him coming and didn't want to have to deal with the outcome of missing this appointment.

"Carol," Aria called as she walked pass the front desk, "Thank you so much"

"Its fine," Carol looked up, "He's kind of cute don't you think?"

Aria looked up for brief moment and then looked back at Carol, "I have his number" she smirked

Carol smirked back and brought out a business card, "Already have it" she laughed

"Hey what floor are Toby and his crew on?" Jay asked interrupting the two

Carol rolled her eyes, "Please what floor aren't they on? But if your just looking for Toby than he's somewhere on the 15th floor"

"Thank you!" He smiled and gave Aria a kiss, "I'll see you later"

Aria smiled, "Bye, have fun!"

"So how did you rope him into this?" Carol asked as they walked to a few chairs, "I thought he would be devastated that his non biological daughter left this morning?"

Aria shrugged, "I think this is just a way for him to cope. He really loves her and it will be even more devastating when he fine's out that Ezra is Lacy's dad."

Carol sucked in a deep "God I'm so happy I am not you!"

Aria glared her down "thanks"

"I'm sorry" she gave a half smile, "I still think you should just tell him before things go any further. What if he asks you to marry him?"

Aria opened her eyes wipe, "He better not"

"Ms Montgomery there is someone looking for you at the front desk" A young worker said interrupting them

Aria looked to the side of her to see an older man that could pass for her father, "Did he address what he wanted?"

She shook her head, "No, he just asked for you and I excused myself," she spoke with maturity

"Thank you" Aria smiled and then looked at Carol, "I wonder who that is"

She shrugged, "One way to find out"

"Very funny" Aria laughed getting off the chair and walked over to the desk, "Hello I'm Aria Montgomery. How may I help you?"

The older man turned around and smiled, "Hello Aria"

"Mr Hackett? What are you doing here?" She asked in shock

He gestured to the side hall and Aria nodded, "It came to my attention that you were working here" Aria looked at him confused, "Next week Rosewood High School is putting together a job fair. It's a way to help the students decide what they wait to proceed in life and to give them something to do over the summer." Aria nodded urging for him to go on. So he sucked in a deep breath, "I was wondering if you or a team would put together a table? Something to show them about work and the outside world"

Aria looked at him a little taken back "Are you serious? Mr Hackett I would love too, but I have so much on my plate right now-"

He held up his hand and nodded, "I understand. " He looked around the hotel, "I remember coming here once or twice. I never had a great experience and thought nothing but the worse. And when I walked up to the front counter I was greeted with amiable respect and kindness; something that doesn't happen too often and if you could do that with the two short weeks you've been back in town. I think you are doing a wonderful job."

Aria gave him a half smile, "I remember doing a lot of tongue biting when you attended Rosewood. I would hate to see those secrets starting to spill over!"

"What are you saying? Are you trying to blackmail me into this?"

"Is it working?" he smiled, "Please, Ms Montgomery. This would be a huge favor for me and I would be in your deepest depts.…"

"She would love to" Carol chimed in "When is it?"

"I'm sorry and you are?"

"Mr Hackett this is my soon to be ex co-worker Carol. Carol this is my old principle Mr Hackett"

"It's very nice to meet you." She smiled shaking his hand, "So when is it?"

"Next week Wednesday at One" he answered with a little twinkle in his eye

"Well Carol can do it" Aria told her, "I actually have a lot I have to do on Wednesday"

"Like what?" Carol smirked "The wedding party is coming at nine and we really don't have anything to do after that. I mean- Toby has everything covered and Mr Liberty isn't coming to till next month. We can show a few kids what it is like in the real world for a few hours. Even try to refill those slots that we needed"

Aria closed her eyes. This was the last thing that she needed and it wasn't that she didn't want to do it. Coming from an English Major the last thing she wanted to do was turn down this fantastic opportunity to show some kids what's it really like before they graduate. She just didn't want to be in the same area as Jay and Ezra. She couldn't control much and what she could she would have loved to keep it like that. "Fine," She sighed, "Leave all the information with Carol and she'll make sure I get it. We will have a Table and applications ready. Can you just make sure that those who are interested will supply their resume? I might or Carol might interview some while we're there"

"That's great and Aria" Mr Hackett smiled, "Thank you. I know that this might be hard for you and all and I'm sorry for pushing you and your family"

"It's fine Mr Hackett" Aria smiled "It's the past and thank you for asking; Liberty Hotel would be honored to be there"

LINE BREAK

Ezra sat on his couch looking at the two bottles in front of him deciding if he should just call his new sponsor or if he should open it up and poor himself a glass. Over the last couple of days after leaving the hotel and seeing his daughter for the first time he wondered what she would be like. He wondered what their conversations would consist of.

He picked up his phone and looked over his contacts. He never noticed it until yesterday when he went to call Jay and asked him out for lunch. It was the first time in years that Ezra was willing able to leave the house for naturally causes. He wanted to know more about Lacy and he wished that he brought Lacy with him when they met up. But unfortunately she was spending her last day there with Aria.

He looked at the contact and saw Aria's name in bold letters. She had programed her phone number into his phone and sent a text message to it. "Call me if you need anything." It read. Of course he needed something. He needed to know what his daughter was like. He needed to know the answers to his million dollar question but she wasn't giving in. She wouldn't even give him the slightest clue on why she left… Why she turned him down and that was hurting more and more each day.

It was hard for him to go on and think about Aria being in the same town and not being able to touch her. Those few minutes that they had once shared; when their lips mushed together and their bodies moving in sync really brought all those painfully but happy thoughts that they had back into his blood stream like a wave hitting a rock; it was like they were never separated. That was until he opened his big mouth and asked if she was sure about this? Of course she wasn't sure; when was the last time she was sure about anything in her life?

Aria, to him was always a roller coaster ride; swing from left to right and hoping to stop safe. It was one of the many things he loved about her and now. He has to watch and listen to his best friend gush about her- make-out with her and he can't do a damn thing about it.

Hearing from Jay that Lacy left for boarding school was one of the most hurtfully things he has heard in a long time. Here he has his own flesh and blood and she's now in another state. A part of him wanted to see her off; to see that chest nut hair and bright blue eyes that he knows so well. It's his.

Putting his phone back down Ezra grabbed his shoes that have been mocking him for the last few years. He didn't even remember when was the last time he had hit the gym or went running around the park.

"Malcolm" he called from the doorway. Ezra thought about going running earlier in the morning but stopped short when he thought about running into the happy couple, "You want to go running with me?"

Malcolm looked a little taken back at Ezra's reaction to the word running. He himself doesn't even remember the last time he saw his father put on running shoes, "Yeah I would love too, just let me put on my shoes and change my clothes"

Ezra waved him off and nodded, "Yeah go ahead"

After a few minutes of stretching out Malcolm showed his face "Are you ready?"

Ezra laughed showing his pearly whites "Yes let's go!"

They both jogged off the steps and onto the sidewalk heading towards the town square. Malcolm looked over at Ezra who only after running a few miles started to lose shortness of breath. He wanted to stop but knew that being out of shape for so long does that to you and your heart and mind only plays tricks. The more your heart pumps the more it gets worked out and that's all he wanted to do but seeing his father with pure sweat caused him to worry, "We should just power walk"

Ezra turned toward Malcolm "Why?"

Malcolm shrugged as he slowed down and into a power walk "I'm worried about you"

"Malcolm I'm fine. I just need to get used to it again"

"I know" Malcolm sighed picking up his pace into a slow jog just to keep up with him "I just don't want to push you until you know you are ready"

Ezra smiled, "Thanks" he looked ahead of him "So how's working with Aria?"

"She's tough. Not a gently bone in her body" He answered and looked over at Ezra "You miss her don't you?"

Ezra shrugged into his run "It doesn't matter; she's with Jay and there is nothing I can do about it"

Malcolm nodded as they stopped at the crosswalk and waited "She said that you told her never to come back"

"I did" Ezra answered truthfully

"But she's here" Malcolm pushed as the walking sign turned "And things are different and things can change"

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked confused

"Dad," Malcolm stopped and kicked out his legs, "I know Uncle Jay is leaving in a week. I heard the two of you talking on Friday after school"

Ezra laughed "I thought that was you!" he gave a funny glare "But that isn't my problem right now. Jay has to tell Aria one way or the other and-"

"And you can be there to catch the fall" Malcolm gave a suggestion and started his running pace again "You and Aria can finally be together again"

"Why do you like her so much?"

"Why do you?" Malcolm questioned him back knowing that they both love her for the same reason.

"She's the one" Ezra mumbled to himself "I can't do that to Jay"

"I know" he sighed "but I think that she still loves you deeply, that I know"

"How"

"Why else would she help us out if it wasn't worth it?" Malcolm commented making Ezra's mind spin

**To the person who wrote this:**

**A 9/9/13 . chapter 8**

**I sung of all yourfucking stories and I hate you all your stories are crap always try to do the same**  
**and honestly I get tired and aria behavior is totally difrerente bipolar bitch nobody cares **  
**go with your fucking shit somewhere else or kill yourself nobody cares I'd do a favor to humanity**

**I hate you bitch**

**HAHAHA I am laughing my ass off because of you! You seriously think I'm going to kill myself because you hate me? Hell no! You need to take your little self drama and find someone else to pick on because frankly I don't give two shakes about all the negative things you have to say about me. And if you get tired of Aria's behavior why are you still clicking on my links? You must be one stupid son of bitch to be still coming back to something that you say no one cares about! **

**And one more thing you say you would do a favor to humanity? As in what try to kill me off? I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY; IN FACT I WOULD WELCOME YOU TO TRY AND STEP IN FRONT OF MY FACE...**

**As for the story it will go on... I love Bipolar it makes things a little interesting and crazy all at the same time! You never know what's about to happen next**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter to this story. I'm sorry if you've read my comment on the last chapter about this crazy stalker that keeps on leaving me stupid comments on my reviews. IDK what is wrong with this person; but I think that that person needs to just keep their death threats to themselves because I am getting sick of it. If you don't want to read my OCD-Bipolar story don't read it. Why do you have to wish death on someone that is just stupid-you're stupid. **

**But anyway that's just ticks me off. And I'm sorry for my ranting and go ahead and read the next chapter. I swear I am trying so hard to finish up my other story but the truth is I am just stuck on it. So hopefully something will come to me and I will be able to finish off the rest of the chapter I already have. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars and everything about Ezra being -A or hearing about him being -A is just making my head spin... I can't wait to find out the rest of his story-line.**

After finally getting the confirmation about Lacy landing and settling in for the night Aria's mind was at ease. She and Jay were at the house with her head resting on his lap and Jay reading the last of his homework which mostly consisted of him grading his papers and getting his next day plan out.

With her Ipad on her lap Aria went over the next few days of her itinerary. She had two meetings in the morning both of them due to wedding planning. She had another one after lunch which is due to staffing and finding two senior volunteers for next week event at the school and the next was to get Keith Liberty's suite ready for when he arrives next month which was only two weeks away.

Carol was helping as much as she could with working on kitchen staff and housekeeping. She retrained some of the younger staff and pulled them up a rank. There really wasn't any management when they had arrived, it was mostly senior workers telling them what to do and when do to it.

"Hey," Jay graced Aria's cheek when he noticed her Ipad draping down and her eye's coming to a close, he took the Ipad away from Aria and saved her notes before placing it on the charger next to him on the coffee table, "Let's get you to bed"

Aria yawned, "I still have to finish the schedules for next week" she yawned again and reached over to get the Ipad but Jay stopped her "Please"

"No," Jay chuckled at her "You need to go to bed and I need to shower before I meet you there"

Aria closed her eyes in defeat "I'm too tired to walk upstairs, can't you just leave me here?"

"No, I don't want to sleep by myself" He mumbled pressing his lips against hers "I love you Aria"

Aria smiled "I know,"

He let out a sigh feeling that heart break. He wanted to tell Aria the truth that he would be leaving in a matter of weeks. But the thought of her face and seeing the depression and his depression of just having her here for the first time in months. Pushed all of those rightful thoughts to the side; all Jay wanted to do was spend more time with her. All the time in the world and after months of planning and getting the timing right; he didn't know if he was or will be able to be there for her during the re-grand opening.

"Come on" Jay lifted her head and wrapped her right arm around his shoulder before hoisting her up in a bridal style position

"My mucho man" Aria smirked kissing his neck "That was gross!"

Jay chuckled as he carried her up the stairs "I've been replacing flooring all day what you expected? Roses?"

Arias made a pouted face "That would be nice."

"You need some sleep. I'm going to shower and then I will join you" he kissed her lips, "Good night!"

Aria let out a loud yawn before burying her face into her pillow "Good night"

_Aria knocked on the door of apartment 3B and stood there for a good few seconds before it opened up "Hey" a shirtless Ezra said moving to the side to let her in "You're early" She placed her bag down on the chair and turned to face him "I read the paper"_

"_I don't know what happen to Ian's body" She stated quickly feeling a little uncomfortable standing there in front of him. Just a matter of hours ago there were in his classroom talking about if they were going to break up and-_

"_You know you're not alone" he told her sticking his hands into his pockets and walking over to his couch, "I'm not alone" Aria said unsure and Ezra nodded "I know you have your friends but you have me too. You just don't know it"_

"_You said you wanted to talk" Aria asked making sure they weren't getting off track of what their conversation was supposed to be about. Them._

_Ezra nodded and held his hands in front of him as he sat down on the couch, "Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth"_

_Aria walked around the table and sat down on the ottoman in front of him as she asked those dying questions… When in reality all she wanted to do was forgive him; to be able to sit down next to one another and not feel that awkward tension about being with someone else._

_Ezra told her answers some of what she didn't want to hear. Like still being in love with Jackie when they first met; but at least it was the truth._

"_You know what I love about Saturday's?" Ezra asked looking her in the eyes and then at the wall behind her, "It's that feeling I get when I look up at you and realise we have the whole day to spend together!" he looked back at her as she repeated "I know the feeling," He pressed his lips together for a brief moment "So will you stay?"c\_

"Babe" Jay said waking Aria up as she tossed and moaned out in pain. He rolled over and turned on the side lamp to see Aria's eye closed tight and her fist in a ball, "Aria!" he rubbed her arm trying to get her to release the tight clench she had on the blanket, "Please wake up!"

Aria opened her eyes and looked at Jay in shock, "What happened?" she asked looking him in the eyes with tears running down her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

Jay kissed her forehead "its okay you were just having a bad dream"

Aria lifted her head off the pillow and wiped her face before getting off the bed, "I'm sorry" She walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom to look at herself. He was right, she was crying and the dream she just had was so real. As if it happened yesterday and it was replaying over and over in her mind.

She splashed some water on her face and sat down on the edge of the tub before hearing a knock on the door, "Go back to bed I'm fine" Aria choked out, "I'm sorry I woke you!"

Aria heard Jay let out a breath before hearing a few of his steps walk away from the door. She couldn't believe that after so many years she had her first dream of Ezra. Of course she had them before but after taking her mind off of Ezra for the first couple of years when she started working at the hotel. Ezra and her never really crossed her mind until she found herself underneath him having a full on make out session. Oh the thoughts of him and her making out brought out this new sensation. She wanted to feel his touch again, having him caress her cheek his finger gingerly roaming around her outlines.

"Damn" She mumbled to herself slouching down toward the ground until her back hit the tub, "Why am I thinking about him when I have Jay?" she questioned

"Babe" Jay called again, "Can I come in?" he knocked on the door and Aria closed her eyes "Please"

"Yeah" she answered and looked up at Jay when he opened the door, "Why didn't you go back to sleep?"

"I'm worried about you" He answered truthfully "Aria this isn't the first time you'd a nightmare" she looked at him confused, "I tried to wake you up a few nights ago. I guess you don't remember, but you just pushed me aside and rubbed it off." He licked his lips and put the toilet cover down "You had slept walked last night and walked right out the door. I followed you I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Why didn't you try and wake me?"

"It's not good to wake a sleep walker; they could have an attack or faint. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Where did I go?" She asked curiously

Jay sucked in a deep breath "To an apartment building. And then when you realized that you couldn't be buzzed in you walked back home." He looked down at his fingers as the fiddled them around each other "I don't know who's apartment building is that but I figured it was in your past. You walked without hesitation and-"

"I'm sorry!" She cried cutting him off, "I- I have a lot in my past and right now I just can't talk to you about it"

Jay nodded, "I know there are things that you don't want to talk about. And I know that there are things that I can't help you with. But I want to help you. I want you to be able to talk to me and confide in me."

Aria gave him a half smile, "There's so many things that I want to tell you but I don't want to bring up the pain and suffering that I had gone through" she lied. The truth was that if she told him about what happened she would spill about going out with his best friend.

LINE BREAK

Jay sat tiredly in his classroom trying to go on with the rest of the day but when he realized that his class was just watching him doze off, he sent them to the library to have free time. He couldn't believe that after spending so much time in Iraq or out on some mission that spending one night awake with Aria would drain him. He used to be prepared for those kinds of long nights and now to him it just seemed as if he was feeling older than he looked.

"I saw your kids in the library is everything okay?" Ezra asked walked into the classroom and preaching himself up on one of the desk "Long night?"

Jay yawned" You could say that" he laughed "Its more like a long week"

Ezra nodded "Is it about Aria?" Jay remained silent "So it is. You haven't told her have you?"

"I can't" Jay rushed out "I'm scared if I tell her she's going to break up with me" He tossed the pen in his hand on the desk and rubbed his face "You don't know how hard it was for me to get Aria to even talk to me. Or look at me as if I wasn't her professor." He smiled and Ezra sat in one of the desk chairs "She looked so lost and confused. Like she didn't know what life was and I wanted to fix that. I wanted to be the one that she looked up too and talked too when needed"

Ezra tiled his head and looked at the door, "So what made her change her mind?"

He shrugged, "I was at a conference in Aspen and Aria was restoring the hotel we were at. It was a little run down so she was sent there to boost it up and we ran into each other." Jay smiled widely and thought back to that day "I told her that if we ran into one another after a year and a half than it must be fate. She had to at least let me take her out for one night."

"And then what happened?" Ezra licked his lips. He wanted to know how they got together if Aria never wanted to go out with him in the first place

"I took her to one of the fancy restaurants they had and I wooed her." Jay lent forward, "It was the most awkward dinner ever. Aria's phone kept ringing and her mind wasn't in it. Then finally I pushed her to the limit and I told her that if she never wanted to go out with me why even be here" Ezra laughed, "I brought her attention to me and we had an awesome night"

"So you fell in love with her at that moment?"

Jay shrugged, "I guess you could say that." He looked up from his desk "When I saw Aria I thought who was this girl. I used to even find myself staring at her in the middle of my lectures and have my students teased me about it."

Ezra laughed, "I know the feeling"

Jay looked at him confused, "The feeling of stupidity"

He nodded "The feeling of wanting something that is out of your reach. I know the feeling of keeping things hidden to the outside world."

Jay sucked in a breath "How are you coping with things?"

"It's hard" He admitted "Its hard to walk around the town that you once shared with the love of your life and not being able to see her. Or when you finally see her again she's with someone else."

"Wait" Jay said confused "The girl you are pinning for is in town?"

Ezra nodded, "she is," he furrowed his brows "But she's walking around town with a stick up her ass and doesn't want to tell me the truth. She loves to keep things hidden and tells you vivid lies about what happened," Ezra stood up, "She's dating someone and I can't say anything about it."

"Why?" He asked pushing Ezra to tell him "Why can't you tell her how you feel? Why keep everything bottled up?"

Ezra looked down at his feet wishing that they weren't having this conversation about the same girl they were both loving at this very moment "Because she already knows. It's the guy that she's dating I'm worried about. I don't want to break his heart because of my stupid love lost relationship"

Jay stood up from his desk and walked over to the filing cabinet to take out on of the year books he borrowed from the library earlier in the day "I found this" He walked back over to Ezra, "Who is this guy right here?" he pointed to a picture of Aria and a taller male

Ezra took the book from him and looked at the cover before looking back at the picture, "That's Noel Kahn," He flipped through a few more pages until he landed on a group picture of Aria and her friends. It must have been one of the many that either –A or Lucas had taken "Wow, I haven't seen this in years. And this was in the library?" Jay nodded, "that's funny."

"Why? They even had some from twenty years back"

"Oh no it's not that" Ezra replied, "I just never seen this."

"Your picture is in there along with her mother and you looked better then" He teased, "But I'm glad to hear that you are now attending meetings."

Ezra smiled and handed him back the year book "I've been to three of them and I have one tomorrow. Its interesting hearing about other people that I don't know and having a sponsor but I'm dealing with it. I even went running twice yesterday and I can't tell you how good that felt"

"I can imagine," He told him as Ezra headed toward the door, "Hey, if you ever need anything. Anything at all Aria and I are here for you!"

"I know and thank you!" Ezra smiled once again as he walked out of the classroom thinking that if only he knew how close Aria and he had gotten last week he wouldn't be there for him at all.

**OK sorry but I need to say this. In this story right now; Ezra is confused and upset. He is upset that Aria is out of his reach and it's pulling him from doing right and doing what feels right. Jay is his childhood friend in this story he is someone that he grew up with. While Aria is on the other half of his mind and it's just pulling the love that he feels for her in the wrong direction. He want's to be with Aria, he wants nothing but the truth from her. Which makes him even more upset at her. Because she wont tell him what drove her off in the first place. Its the fact that she bounces around the brush about it.**

**While Aria is just crazy in general and has her own thing going on. She trying to live up to her job title and while she's sleeping with her ex-boyfriends best friend and also is in love with him. She knows that her one true love is Ezra and doesn't want to do anything to ruin the friendship between Jay and Ezra. Also she's confused about doing the right thing verses the wrong.**

**Hope that kind of makes sense in the direction that I'm writing this story and for those of you who are asking. Don't worry, Lacy and Ezra will have a moment together when she returns or maybe sooner**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I want to thank each and everyone of you whose reading and reviewing my story. I know it might be looping at times and a little back and fourth... But I still want to thank you!**

**As for your question about bringing in the girls? I am thinking about it and I think if I do it will be down the line.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Aria fell asleep at her desk the minute the first wedding party left. All she heard from them was how gorgeous the room looked and how they loved the projector looked right above the stage area. Oh and how she will look in her wedding dress.

Here Aria was at 27 years old and she turned down what she felt like was her only chance at Marriage. Jay and she only talked about what they would do if they had gotten married but he never asked her or even hinted that he wanted to be married to her.

Carol walked into Aria's office with a stack full of applications ready to be given out on Wednesday only to find Aria fast asleep at her desk. Carol knew all the details of what Aria is going through and felt bad that she couldn't do anything to help her. She was never in her type of situation so she only could give her a minimum of advice.

"Aria," Carol gently shook her arm "Sweetie"

Aria mumbled a few words before opening one eye and seeing Carol with a really concern face "What's wrong?"

"You need to go home and get some rest" Carol told her "I know you love your job and trust me I do to. But depriving yourself of sleep isn't good for your health"

She yawned "I'm not depriving myself trust me" she sat up "I just had a rough night and I couldn't go back to sleep"

"What happened?"

Aria shrugged, "I've been having reoccurring dreams and it's something that I can't control"

Carol smirked "About a certain someone perhaps?"

Aria rolled her eyes "Please don't bring that up. I've successfully shut him out of my life for many years and once I step foot into my royal oats it's like I can't stop thinking about our past. All those unwanted memories that I blocked out are just starting to flood my mind again."

"I'm sorry that I can't help you in that department. But maybe you should go home and get some rest I can cover the rest of your shift. It's really not a problem"

Aria laughed "I'm starting to think that you want my job roll" she teased, "but you'll have your own hotel to manage soon enough"

Carol rolled her eyes "I can't wait to get my own roll and stop living under you trust me" she smiled "I'm just worried about you and I'm worried that you are spreading yourself way to thin. Soon enough you're going to crash down and-"

"I know" Aria cut her off "But I figure the more I work the more I exclude myself from the natural world. When I get home I have just enough time to finish some of the things that I don't get done here and then I take a shower and sleep. I don't have to worry about that small amount of conversation with Jay."

"He's been asking about your past again?" Aria nodded, "It's natural for him wanting to know. You have been with him for three years and all he knows about you is what he sees"

"Isn't that enough?" Aria argued getting off her chair and walking over to her file cabinet "Why do people want to know so much about a person anyway? It only brings out more drama that you have to deal with!"

Carol let out a frustrated breath knowing that Aria was more closed minded than most people "Didn't you want to know more about Ezra's past when you started to date him?"

"Yeah" She huffed "And that brought on more pain than I could have handled." Aria turned around to look at Carol "I thought Ezra and I were supposed to be together for the long run. I thought that if I opened myself up to him he would do the same but he shut me out. I had to find things out on my own and confront him about it." Aria turned her face away feeling the urge to cry over those memories "But we always seemed to make it in the end; no matter how hard it had got."

"I think you're letting yourself love someone that you shouldn't be with and that scares you. I think that you should open yourself to Jay and see where that ends up and if you think you can't handle it anymore I think you should talk to Ezra and tell him the truth" Carol stood up and looked Aria in the eyes when Aria looked back at her "If what you say is true. Then Ezra will understand and he will want to listen."

"That's my problem. Ezra always understands no matter what I tell him. "

LINE BREAK

Ezra sat in his classroom trying to get over the fact that his friend is dating his ex. He wanted to confront Jay about it. He wanted to tell him so badly that Lacy was his daughter and that he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to be there for her watching her grow up to be a mature young lady and then woman.

He was frustrated that he kept himself shut off from the outside world and never really listened when Jay talked about Lacy. He blamed himself for pushing Aria away when he told her to never come back and not stopping to listen to what she had to say. Ezra blamed himself for not seeing Maggie's true color and having Aria pushed to the back until it was time for her to move on.

Malcolm? Ezra thought as he ran a hand over his face. It was the start of his and Aria's fall out. It was the start of their relationship being placed on the back burner. It was the start of him teaching at Rosewood High to try and support his family. That ad's he has been reading over and over to support himself was the answer. But it wasn't the answers to support a family.

Family? What is family if Aria wasn't in it? Family was supposed to be joy able; it was supposed to bring on new challenges and new discoveries. It was supposed to bring him and Aria closer and not having Aria in the arms of another man every night.

A sudden knock appeared and Ezra's attention was brought to the door. He looked at her confused with a thin line of the lips, "Are you busy?" she asked

Ezra looked down at his desk and at the amount of paper work that he was supposed to grade and hand back the next day. "Not really no" He answered "What are you doing here? Jay's classroom is a few doors down and I think he left for the day"

Aria licked her lips and nodded, "I know. I told him I was going for a walk and I somehow ended up here" she smiled and looked around the room "Everything feels so weird"

Ezra laughed and tossed his pen down "its supposed have that effect on you!"

Aria turned to look at him "I think we need to tell Jay about us?"

"Are you crazy?" Ezra shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek "I don't think we can do that?" He pressed his lips into another thin line trying to bite his tongue. "We can't tell him that"

Aria let out a frustrated breath. She didn't even know why she felt the need to talk to Ezra. "I think we do. Ezra-"Aria paused "I have to tell him the truth it's only fair"

"Fair?" He bit out bitterly "What about me? Aria you took my daughter away from me and then I find out that she attends boarding school?" He yelled "Don't you care about me at all? About my feelings?"

"I never took her away from you Ezra" she yelled back "And of course I care about you why else would I have done what I did?"

"I don't' know why you did it?" His voice carried out into the hallway "You won't tell me. I have been patience with this. Aria, I just don't know what to do. You need to tell me why you left and you need to tell me why my only daughter is in boarding school"

"I can't tell you!" Those four words caused Ezra's heart to break even more "It will hurt you" another four words

Ezra shook his head as he tried desperately to hold back tears "I'm already hurting and seeing you here right now is killing me. You need to leave, I don't' want to talk to you anymore! I want nothing to do with you if you can't for once in your life tell me the damn truth."

Aria let a few tears fall "I'm sorry that I broke your heart, but Ezra you have to understand it wasn't just yours that got broken. I never wanted to leave you. When you asked me for my hand in marriage I wanted to scream out loud and let everyone know that my future was with you. I never knew I was pregnant until I started to feel it. I was having all the symptoms and-"Aria choked on her words as she cried never leaving eye contact with Ezra "I have never loved anyone so much as much as I love you! Having to hear you break down like you did killed me. Ezra you weren't the only one who lost sight of the world I did too"

"That still doesn't explain why you left. I just want to know why?" Ezra spoke softly as he tried to process everything she just told him, "Why Aria? If you loved me so much why did you leave me when I needed you the most?"

Aria sucked in a shaky breath and looked to the side. Ezra walked around and turned her head so she was looking at him "If I tell you…" she said with shortness of breath "It will ruin everything."

"Why?" he pushed "Tell me Aria please!"

"Keep attending your meetings and talk with your sponsor. Malcolm loves you so much and I don't want to see you hurting anymore. Ezra just get over me"

"You know I can't do that" Ezra looked at her lips, "You are the reason I am still here. You are the breath that I take and I can't let you go on with life without me. Aria I am in love with you and only you!" Aria took a step back and Ezra brought his hand to the small of her back and pressed her up to him "Tell me you still love me and tell me that you felt that spark when we kissed last week."

"I felt it" Aria let out with no hesitation "I felt everything"

"Tell me you love me" holding her firmly to his chest

Aria let out a shaky breath as she looked at his mouth and then up at his eyes "I love Jay too!"

Ezra closed his eyes and pulled away from her "You had to ruin it didn't you!" he sighed "Just leave Aria"

"I'm sorry"

"So I've heard." He hissed "You know I don't get you!" He laughed harshly "We have these moments and you just have to ruin it why is that?"

"Because I'm with someone Ezra you know that" she replied tucking her hair behind her ear "I think it was a bad idea to come here. "

Ezra shook his head "Then why did you!"

"I have to go." Aria rolled her eyes and ran out of the room never looking back

Ezra watched Aria run out of the room and then kicked his chair. He couldn't believe that Aria would show her face like that and then completely shut off. What was her problem? Why couldn't she just tell him the truth?

He grabbed his things and shut his door. All he could think about was having a drink. Having something to burn his throat and take things off of his mind. But when he headed over to his car he never thought he would see Aria scorched down in front of a tree in the rain. He looked at her and thought about just getting into his car and driving off but; the noble thing to do was to make sure she was okay.

"Aria," Ezra cooed rubbing her back as he watched her throw up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

Aria cried and threw up once more before taking a napkin from her purse out and wiping her face "Yes you did" she cried and looked over at him, "I went through the same pain as you when I left and all you could think about was that I never loved you."

"Because you won't tell me why" He admitted "I need to know why you lied to me"

"Because it was your life that I was looking after" she looked him in the eyes "It was because of me that you were in danger"

"From whom?"

Aria gulped down her spit "I can't tell you. I know you Ezra, I know you will push this further and that's something I don't want you to do. I want to keep you safe, just like you want me to be safe."

"I can handle it Aria," Ezra whispered, "I want the truth"

"I need to go." She stood up, "I'm sorry that I can't tell you the truth right now. But in time I will I swear" she turned to walk away

"Let me drive you!" He yelled out and Aria turned around "You said you walked, so let me drive you!"

"I would love that" She half smiled, "But only if you stop asking me why I left?"

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine"

Aria followed Ezra to his car and allowed him to open and close the door for her. She watched as he went into the trunk and walked over to the driver side seat and handed her a jacket. It was a heavier coat and she could smell his cologne. She missed that, out of everything in the world she missed him.

Ezra then turned on the heat for her and waited a few short minutes before pulling out of the driver spot. Jay's house was at least a twenty minute drive and he knew that would give him some time to talk to Aria. That's all he wanted was for her to open up to him. To tell him the truth to tell him all the answers that he wanted to know.

"Jay said you just came back from London?" He questioned trying to start off a simple conversation. Trying to play it cool, "How was it?"

Aria shrugged in her seat "It was work. I really haven't seen anything but the inside of the Hotel."

Ezra looked over at Aria for a brief moment "Can I meet her?"

Aria licked her lips and looked over at Ezra as he continued to stare out to the open road, "She'll be back in three months." She looked back at her hands and** r**ubbed them together "then I'm allowing her to move here"

"Why is she in boarding school? Why not let her stays with your mother or father?" Aria filched at the word father "Why not let her stay with you?"

"_I don't have a father"_ Aria thought to herself "I wanted her to live. Ezra with my job and traveling from place to place it was getting hard. Lacy just started school and I couldn't take her out of it. So when she was five I placed her in boarding school. Trust me it wasn't easy for me to send my child off to school but my mother had her life and-"

Ezra looked at her as she stopped in mid-sentence "And what?"

"Nothing" she shook her head, "When Jay and I reunited it was different. Lacy spent most of her vacation with Jay and his mother and then they would switch off with Ella. When I first started going to college my family wasn't around. So we lived in a Hotel, the one I worked for rent free." She smiled thinking about her luck "Keith Liberty, offered me his help. He offered to pay for Lacy's school for as long as I needed it"

"Wow," Ezra smiled, "Boarding School is not cheap Aria"

"I know" she looked back at him "When I first meant his grandson, I thought he was full of shit. I thought him offering me a simple Housekeeping job was just a way for him to get me in bed. But he was different. He really wanted to help me and that was when his grandfather came into the picture. He gave me a place to stay and he gave me childcare in the hotel while I was at school. He was like a father to me; he was someone I really needed because I had no one at the time."

"What about Byron?"

Aria closed her eyes as she whispered, "he's dead."

**Wow, what an outburst... Please review thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks to all of you Reviewers. I loved reading your comments. **

**Here is the next chapter: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Ezra pulled up to the house and put the car in park. He looked up at the house before looking over at Aria as fresh tears started to fall. All this time he thought Byron was alive. Never would he have thought that he was dead. He thought he would have at least heard something from the guys at Hollis that he keeps in contact with.

"When did he die?" Ezra shuddered

Aria sniffled back her tears, "A month before I graduated." She looked down at her feet "My father and I haven't spoken since then and I don't ever want to speak to him again."

"Oh my god Aria," Ezra looked at her in shock "So he's alive?" Aria nodded, "Then why would you say-"

"Because he holds what should have been our future together." She hissed, "I never want to see that man again" she opened the door but Ezra reached over and closed it, "Just let me go!"

"No," he locked the doors, "Tell me what happened."

"Please don't hate me. I can't take it anymore; I'm just putting up a front and-"

Ezra took hold of her hands and held it tightly in his, "I don't hate you. I just need answers"

Aria gave him a smile, "I wish I could tell you everything Ezra, I wish I could let you hold me right now but your future is on the line. That's why I left; I wanted to keep you safe from him. From A"

He shook his head, "I know you want to keep me safe. But you need to tell me from what and then you need to tell me how Mona has anything to do with it."

"It wasn't Mona, Ezra my friends and I were being stalked by a new team of –A, or the old one's we don't know. All we know is that they never gave up. They knew of our plans for me to go to Hollis and they knew how to mess with it. Ezra if anyone found out about us you would have been behind bars in a heartbeat."

"What are you trying to say?"

Aria licked her lips, "It's illegal to have sex with a minor"

He turned away from her and closed his eyes he couldn't process the words fast enough. All he could think about was that Aria ran away for him; from them. And now she's dating his best friend which so happens leaves next week to go to some for shaken place that he can't talk about.

"I wanted to tell you; but even telling you this is going to put you into a whole lot of trouble if he finds out. I coming to you today will put you in trouble"

Ezra let out a breath of air "You should have told me you were having trouble Aria. I knew something was happening especially after that car ran into Emily's living room." He looked at her "I tried to confront her about it but she just brushed me off. But you-you should have told me that something was going on. I trusted you and then you bail on me." His voice started to raise again "I don't hate you but I am really angry and upset that you would hold onto a secret like this especially since Malcolm is in my life. What would have happened if they went after him?"

Aria nodded "They did." She whispered not meeting his gaze "They picked him up from one of his karate classes and took him to the town fair"

"What?"

She wiped her eye "At the time we didn't know it was Spencer but I swear he was in good hands. That's why I broke up with you. Ezra it's the reason why you started working at Rosewood high. Everything I have ever done was for you."

"Get out" he mumbled "I can't believe you never told me any of this. Just go!"

Aria opened her door and turned to look at him once more "I'm going to tell Jay the truth, it's what's best"

Ezra's head whipped into her direction as she closed the door before he rushed out of the car and met her up front "You can't tell him Aria, I swear it's not the right time"

"I have to. Seeing how broken you are only makes me feel worse. I-I-I have to tell him" She stuttered "I have to be honest with myself and this is the only way I can think of"

"Do you still love me?" Ezra asked with every unexplainable expression running through his body "Please if you want to be honest"

Aria looked up at the house before looking at him again "Of course I still love you. Once I landed back in Rosewood every feeling that I had blocked out came rushing back. Gah," She laughed harshly and looked up into the raining sky before closing her eyes "Ever since we touched I have been feeling every emotion, every shock that I had since you and I met in that bar."

"I'm changing Aria and it's because of you. You marched into my house and you helped me set a new bar for myself. You are the reason why I am second guessing myself. You are the reason why I have never touched nor looked at another woman. You are the reason why my head is so cluttered and you are the reason why love exists. Aria I am so in love with you and that is why- that is why you can't tell Jay about us. You have to tell him when the time is right and I am telling you the time now isn't"

"Why?" Aria forced out, "Why isn't it right?" Ezra froze as he almost revealed Jay's secret "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing"

"You said that awfully fast Ezra" Aria pushed him aside, "I'll find out for myself,"

"Aria," Ezra grabbed her arm "You can't, just let Jay come to you"

"No," She forcefully pulled her arm away, "I am not the same person I was when you met me. I have learned to stand up for what I want and this is something that I want. So if you want me to shut up about us, you will tell me what I want to know."

Ezra opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Jay walked down the porch and saw them together, "Hey man" he gave a half smile and wiped his face "What's up?"

"Why are the two of you in the rain?" Jay questioned "Come on"

"No," Aria stated her ground "I want to know what the-"

"Aria just needed a ride" Ezra cut her off "Let's get you inside"

"No" She shook her head and back away from the two men "What are you hiding from me"

"Nothing" Ezra spoke while Jay opened his eyes wide

"Really, well do you want to know who Lacy's father is?" Aria blurted out before Ezra could even cut her off again.

"Yes" Jay said quickly "But let's get out of the rain first"

"No," Aria said looking at Ezra, "because the father of my child is-"

"Aria," Ezra shook his head, "Please don't"

"I have too Ezra," Aria cried harder "I have to tell him the truth"

"About what?" Jay asked confused "Tell me the truth about what?"

"About everything," She chocked "About how I am still in love with my ex-"

Jay back away from Aria and looked at Ezra, "Who?"

Aria opened her mouth but words couldn't come out. She knew she had to tell the truth but seeing the pain expression on both Jay and Ezra's face put her in a tough spot. Why couldn't she just blurt it out? Why couldn't she just put on her brave working face and yell out that she is in love with his best friend…

She couldn't tell him, not after seeing the pain that she put Ezra through. Not after everything that Jay and his mom did for her. "I'm sorry," She cried before running in the opposite direction of the house. She ran out into the streets and headed for the town square. Scared and frighten had come to mind when she couldn't tell them the truth.

"What the hell just happened?" Jay asked as he looked to Ezra for answers "Why are you with Aria?"

Ezra sucked in a deep breath "I saw her walking down in the rain and offered her a ride. She seemed distant and blurted out some things. She said that the things between you and she were different. That you came clingier and she knows something is up." Ezra rubbed his face in frustration at the lie that he was telling Jay. But he just couldn't let his friend go off into war without a clear head.

"She told you that?" Jay asked hurt "But it's not like that at all."

Ezra shrugged "I know don't. But maybe you should just give her some room to breathe for a little while. I mean, you don't want to leave with a huge weight hanging over you, do you?"

Jay shook his head, "I don't want to leave at all Kai, and that's my problem. But this is what I signed up for. This is my duty and so is she. I love Aria and I will do everything in my power to see that she sees that."

Ezra creased his eye brows together "What are you saying?"

"I'm going to tell her the truth when she gets back." Jay turned around to walk out of the rain, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

LINE BREAK

The following morning Aria woke up in one of the hotels suite. She looked around the newly renovated room and let out a frustrated breath. The second she had ran away from Ezra and Jay she found a cab that just so happened to drive by and waved him down. She didn't want to have to face Jay.

Ezra put her in a place that she couldn't question. She thought she was over Ezra, but when in reality all it took was a few rushed kisses and that electric spark for her to fall back into his web.

At this point she felt as if she needed to run away from the two of them. Just go off to some remote island and learn how to survive all over again. She needed to revaluate her life's choices. She reached over toward the bedside table and grabbed her uncharged phone. She opened up the screen and saw less than fifty per cent charge and let out a sigh. She really needed to stay carrying around her charger.

'_Aria, where are you!'_ Her first text message read from Jay _'please come home or at least answer my calls.'_

With another breath she looked at the rest of them before listening to her voice mail.

_There was a cough before the man spoke 'Aria, I know I'm the last person that you want to talk too. But you really need to go home and be with Jay. As much as it kills me to see the two of you together; I think it is best that we just-'And_ just like that the call was disconnected.

She closed her eyes and tossed her head back against the head board and looked at her phone, if Ezra loved her so much why does he want her to be with Jay? Was the only question she had in mind? She knew that they were keeping something from her and the plan of the day was to find out. But how was she supposed to do that when all she could think about was telling Jay the truth.

She felt like she was in high school again with all the secrets. She thought that if she was free of –A there would be no more secrets. But the second the plane landed and everything came flooding back she knew this was going to be the toughest battle that she had ever faced.

Aria opened her eyes and let out a frustrated breath before answering her phone "Just leave me alone"

"_Don't hang up!"_

"Ezra?"

"_Yea, we need to talk." His voice pleading "Please, I will meet you anywhere; just please talk to me. It's important"_

"I'm at the hotel in room 1010" She answered "Go through the back of the building I don't want Carol to know I'm here!"

"_I'm actually in the lobby but I swear she didn't see me." Ezra replied as he pressed the elevator button "I'll be there soon"_

"Fine, I'll unlock the door"

"_Thank you!"_

Ezra waited as he tapped his foot on the floor waiting for the elevator to come down. He looked up to see what floor it was on and it read three. He looked at his watch and let out a breath. After last night when Aria ran off he stayed with Jay. He wanted to wait around and make sure that she wouldn't come back and tell Jay that they were dating.

The elevator finally arrived and a few people got off. They looked as if they were checking out with their luggage and the bell hop following behind.

He pressed the button that would allow him up to the tenth floor and got off when it reached. He looked down the two halls until he looked up in front of him that read rooms one to ten on the left and eleven to twenty to the right. He took the left turn and went to the very last room on the right hand side of the hall and took in a breath before he pushed open the door.

The bed to the room was unmade and the blinds from the balcony were pushed to the side with the sliding door open. There was a couch with a TV chest in the room and two bedside tables.

"Aria" Ezra called leaning against the wall from the bathroom

A few seconds later Aria emerged from the bathroom only in a robe, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked tying the robe closed and then she walked over to the dresser they had next to the television and grabbed the complimentary brush "I hate these things" she mumbled trying to brush the tangles out of her hair

"Why didn't you go home?" Ezra asked not answering her question "I was with Jay all night, he is worried about you!"

"I'm fine. I just needed to think" She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs and brought her left leg up "I just needed to think"

"Are you cleared now?"

Aria creased her eyebrows and looked Ezra in the face "You and Jay are hiding something from me. And-"She stopped to think about it "Did he cheat on me?"

"What?" Ezra blurted out before he could even comprehend it "No, he would never cheat on you!"

"Why are you really here?"

Ezra shook his head and sat down at the edge of the bed before he lent over with his forearm on his leg and looked at her "I am here to make sure you are okay. To make sure you won't tell Jay about us"

"Why? Why are you so scared of telling your best friend that you have a daughter?" She shouted, "You are Lacy's father Ezra, are you ashamed of that?"

"No of course not" He retorted, "How can I be ashamed of someone who looks exactly like us Aria?"

Aria let out a laugh and shook her head "I'm surprised Jay hasn't put two and two together." She laughed again causing Ezra to smile "Can you tell me why he calls you Kai?"

Ezra nodded and wiped her upper lip "When we were kids I would always be late for school. One day Jay asked me if he could sleep over and I said it wasn't a problem "Ezra licked his lips and lent back against his hands on the bed "the next morning Jay was getting ready for school and I was watching my favourite television show." Aria smiled "Kikaida, it was on every morning it was something that I couldn't miss. From that day forward he just kept calling me Kai for short and it kind of stuck"

"Oh my god, that was my favourite show too. Although, it was re-runs by the time I was born" She joked

"Very funny" Ezra sat back up as their laughter came to a silence "It's nice to see a genuine smile and not the ones you were putting on for show"

"You too Ezra, I'm sorry for turning you down. I wish I could change everything but-"

"I know you can't and I know I can't tell you the real reason why you can't tell Jay. But it's for the best; at least for now!" He stood up and headed for the door but then turned around when he reached the handle, "I know that the two of us are really complicated, "He smiled, "But I don't want to fight with you anymore. Aria, it really pains me to see us like this."

Aria gave a half nod, "Ezra, I know it's hard. But- "She pressed her lips together and bit her cheek before continuing "Let's just take this one day at a time. Be friends first?"

"That sounds cool." He opened the door, "But I'm still mad at you!" He joked closing the door

Aria rolled her eyes as she whispered, "Men"

**I really didn't want to post this chapter because I really didn't like how it ended up. But I couldn't come up with another way to flow with the way the other chapter came up. **

**Here is a little spoiler: Jay find's out that Ezra is Lacy's father.**

**Now my question for you: How will Jay react to this new found news?**

**Don't forget to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is taking place five or so days after the last chapter. I'm kind of pushing it along and I hope that's okay. Many thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing; I love reading each and every one of your comments. Please keep it going.**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

It was a quarter till ten when Aria arrived at the School on a Wednesday morning. She and Carol had handpicked a few employee's to represent the hotel to its finest and she was really proud of the outcome. She looked around the Gym and smiled when she remembered those happy memories.

She wondered till this day what would have happened if –A never gotten involved in her life? She wondered what would have happened to her and Ezra if they never told her parents that they were involved together.

With a simple shake of the head Aria placed the stack of applications and information about the Hotel down on the floor. She pulled out a few stacks and placed them on the table before sorting them out into sections. She had managed to pull three tables together instead of the natural two. She also managed to get an open classroom encase she wanted to do a few interviews.

Ezra walked into the Gym with a few teachers and looked at the outcome. He was surprised that the principle had managed to bring the community together when everyone in Rosewood seemed to have a big stick up their butt.

He spotted Aria and Carol talking and smiled. He thought about their conversation at the Hotel just a few days ago and thought about how sweet it was just to see her smile. Just as Ezra was about to look away Aria caught him staring, she waved him over and motioned for him to come.

"Hey," Ezra smiled sweetly, "How's everything going here?"

Carol arched an eyebrow and looked at Ezra up and down. He was wearing a grey long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest and black slacks, "You look different. Healthier" she commented "How are you?"

Ezra chuckled uncomfortable as Aria gave Carol a smack to the arm "I'm doing better. Those AA meetings seem to be helping."

Aria bit her lip and turned her head away for a second as one of the helpers asked her a simple question "I was wondering if you could point me to the coffee cart?" Carol asked with a smirk "Aria said they had one on campus?"

Ezra nodded "It's just outside the lunch room next to the court yard. If you want you could write down what you need and I'll be more than happy to help"

"I'll have an Ice double soy latte with two spenders" Aria commented quickly needing that shot of caffeine in her

"I said to write it down Aria" Ezra joked "I'm not your IPhone I can't store all of your drink orders."

Carol laughed "Why doesn't Aria just go with you. I'm sure you'll need help bringing them back" She pushed her out of the booth, "And don't forget my drink."

Aria rolled her eyes as Carol asked the helpers what they wanted and handed Aria the paper "Oh, and if they have any bagels I would love one with cream cheese."

"This is high school not college" Aria replied taking the paper from her "Why didn't you just stop at Star Bucks?"

Carol sighed "I would have if I known you had been spending the nights at the Hotel and never had to do a double take"

"Fine" Aria made a mean face "I'll get you your drink your highness"

"Thank you!"

Ezra laughed at Aria and Carol as he took a few steps away allowing Aria to start the lead of walking first. He looked at her from top to bottom before walking to the side of her. "So how are things between you and Jay?" Aria rolled her eyes and looked over at Ezra to give him a look as to say you already knew "Sorry,"

Aria shook her head as they exited the gym, "Does he know you came to see me? Twice"

"No, but he knows something is up"

Aria paused in her tracks "What are you talking about?"

Ezra shrugged and motioned his head for her to follow him into one of the classrooms "I think he knows that we are talking. Talking more than we should"

Aria tossed her head back and then lent up against the desk "I knew this was going to happen; that's why I wanted to tell him."

Ezra nodded and stood in front of her "I enjoy spending time with you." He shook his head, "I've never felt more alive than when I am with you!"

"I had fun too Ezra" she agreed "But this is wrong and you know it"

"When have we ever done the right thing?" Ezra questioned taking her hands in his but Aria took it back.

"We can't" She pushed him back a little

"I'm sorry!" Ezra closed his eyes and rubbed his face "being so close to you is killing me slowly. I wish-"

"I know Ezra," Aria cut him off "But as much as I want to tell Jay the truth. I am also really grateful to have him in my life."

"Right" He nodded, "We better go get that coffee" he stated turning away from her and headed toward the door "wouldn't want your friend to throw you out the window now would we?"

Aria smiled "You know your sarcasm is really interesting"

"How so?" He questioned catching up to Aria in the hallway

"Well" She looked at him "It was never good; so it's getting better"

Ezra laughed out loud and smiled at some of his students "How does it feel to be back in High School?"

"Really" she giggled "I think I would rather be in college."

"Why is that?"

Aria let out a breath when they reached the coffee cart "I don't know. I guess because no one knew me. I went to the mall yesterday and I had three people that came up to me" Ezra smiled thinking that it was a good thing "Oh don't' smile. They wanted to know if I was friends with Hanna Marin and they remembered about Ashley being arrested"

"I'm sorry. You should have called I would have loved to hit the mall with you"

"Okay," Aria laughed placing her hand on his arm "Since when did you like shopping?"

Ezra shook his head "I don't. But it would have been more of a thrill than to listen to Jay mope around the house because you didn't go home for almost a week"

"I've been working" Aria defended herself and when Ezra just stared at her "You know I've been working and you've helped. So don't look at me like that. You forget that I know you, I know all of your smirks and looks so you can't tell me that you weren't just calling me out on it."

"Fine, but that's not the only reason you won't go home."

Aria shrugged and moved up in the line "I don't want to see him because I don't know how much longer I can hold out." She waved her hand "It feels like I'm in high school all over again and I don't want to be tied down by secrets anymore."

"I'm glad that we talked and I'm so happy that you're back home Aria. You make things better and for the right reasons."

Aria gave him a friendly hug "You know you can come to me for anything Ezra" She squeezed his arms before pulling back and looking him in the eyes "Carol was right; you are looking healthier"

Ezra chuckled and gave the list of coffees over to the guy before looking over at Aria "Well that AA meetings and meetings with my sponsor seems to be helping. And when I think of drinking something strong I think about the reaction you gave me when you walked into my room!" he smirked "it's been hard without you and I always felt like you were my comfort zone"

Aria licked her lips and nodded, "You were mine too Ezra and I thought about you all the time."

Ezra grabbed the tray of coffees and paid the man before turning away "do you think if you never left we would have been a happy everlasting couple?'

Aria laughed "Who talks like that?" Ezra nudged her a little in the shoulder "I'm kidding," She smirked "I really don't know" She looked around to see if anyone was listening "I think that we would have had our ups and downs but yea; I think we would have made it through"

LINE BREAK

"So what makes you think you have the qualities to work for my Hotel?" Aria questioned looking at the young girl straight in the eyes "You have nothing but a simple resume and I don't see anything that we are looking for!"

The young girl nodded "It's true I have never worked a day in my life. My parents were always telling me to get my schooling in order before heading out into the real world. Everything that I have ever worked for are for my grades." She stopped and looked down at her hands nervously "I just want to branch out and do something different. I am an honour student who can type thousand words every three minutes but I have never gotten out of my comfort zone." She looked Aria in the eyes "I really want to see what I am made of and I don't want to be behind some counter passing out food."

Aria wrote down a few notes before looking at her watch "And you're a Junior correct?" She nodded "And I see that you want to attend NYU?"

"Yes, I want to get out of small town life and I want to be able to see the real world"

Aria smiled "You start next month; I want to put you as a part time housekeeper. Its late hours, mostly when they check out at twelve. But I need someone for emergencies, so that would be the overnight shift."

"Overnight?"

"Yes" Aria answered with a nod, "It's where everyone who has no experience start out. If you can show me that you can do more or you can give me another reference besides your English teacher I would consider putting you up front."

"I will take the housekeeping position. But I am not sure what I am supposed to do" She was honest

"Have you ever cleaned a toilet? Fix your bed? Dusted around the living room?" The girl nodded "Then you will be fine. And besides" Aria stood up, "You won't be alone. The best thing about working the night shift is that you learn more. There aren't that many demands," Aria paused, "Well there are, but you learn how to do them without the demands of the day shift"

"Thank you!" She stoke her hand out and Aria gladly shook it "You don't know what this means to me.

Aria smiled, "I am not as nice as I seem to be. I will be on your case just like everyone else and I am a hard ball"

"I understand, no special treatment" she nodded

"Yes, you will be on time and in uniform. I expect you to bring me your grades before you start. But seeing as you just turned seven-teen I need your parents to fill this out and I need you to look over this pamphlet and sign all the necessary documents and hand them back to me. You will not give it to Mr Cutler to hand them back to me or Ms Daniels. You will walk it into the Hotel and look for me."

She nodded scared of what's to come "Yes ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am I am not your mother you will address me as Ms Montgomery!"

"Yes Ms Montgomery" she smiled "I will see you soon!"

"I like that answer" Aria told her walking out of the free classroom and back into the Gym. She still had about another couple of hours and so far that young girl was the only one she saw fit

When Aria reached the Gym it was packed with students from Rosewood their teachers and students from Hollis College. She maneuverer herself in between people until she reached her booth and took a seat at the empty chair; she reached into the box and pulled out a clean file.

"You hired her?" Carol asked shocked "Damn"

Aria smiled and looked up at Carol "I think it would be a great experience for her."

"But she has none!" Carol grumbled, "You shot down three people who actually has experience for someone who hasn't had any in their life"

"Yup," Aria smiled and placed the tan envelope into the box "It will make them work harder. Eagar for them to learn something. People who already know the material won't try as hard and think they know everything."

"Never thought of that" Carol sat down next to Aria and looked in front of her "Jay's been looking for you"

"Figured" Aria answered leaning back against the chair "I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him just yet"

Carol licked her lips and nodded, "Look, I don't care about rumors but when rumors have to deal with one of my friends I think it's proper for them to know" Aria looked at Carol as if she didn't care, "It's about Jay"

"What about him?"

Carol sucked in a deep breath "I heard a few of the teachers talking about him leaving to go to Iraq on Friday… This Friday Aria"

"You're lying?" Aria blurted, "He would have told me this"

She tucked back her hair "How can he explain something if you weren't at home?"

Aria stood up in her chair and looked around the crowded room. She could see a few people who could pass as teachers in one corner and then a few others just roaming around. She moved from the booth and started to walk around the gym until she saw a familiar face.

"Malcolm" She called waving her hand so she could catch his attention "I need to talk to you!"

Malcolm knitted his eyebrows in confusion before nodding "Are you okay?"

"Do you know where Mr Parker is?"

Malcolm nodded "I just saw him outside talking to my dad."

"Which door?"

"Right out front" He answered with concern "You found out didn't you?"

"About what?"

"About him leaving" Malcolm blurted "You found out!"

Aria nodded "Why didn't you tell me? I see you every day at work and you left one important detail out" she asked anger filling her "I helped you out why couldn't you return the favor?!" She pointed at his chest

Malcolm looked at his friends as they all glared at the attraction in front of them "I wanted to tell you. But my dad told me not too- that it wasn't any of our business and we should just let it go!"

"Your dad?" she bit out bitterly "Well let's just see how this goes down shall we?" She grabbed Malcolm by the hand and pulled him along with her as they reached the double doors he was just pointing at. They both walked out and stopped right outside the doors in search for the two men. And when spotted Aria continued to pull Malcolm along for the ride.

"Aria please don't drag me into this. The whole school knows about his departure!" Malcolm pleaded feeling the embarrassment from being pulled by a woman.

"He lied to me and the most part is that you and your father thought it was a good idea to keep it from me. How could you!"

Malcolm let out a breath as Aria stopped and looked at Jay, "When were you going to tell me?" She asked keeping a firm grip on Malcolm so he wouldn't run, "I had to find out from the whole damn school that you are leaving" rage come out

Jay looked at Ezra and then at Malcolm, "Don't look at them I am talking to you!" she pointed with her free hand, "And before you leave" she looked at Ezra, "I have a few choice words for you!"

"I wanted to tell you." Jay told her "But when was I going too? You were never home and when you were you were too busy to even give me the time of day. I was going to tell you a few days ago but then you never came home at all. I went to the Hotel and you had security throw me out "Jay fought back "Don't blame Kai or Malcolm because I was too chicken to tell you. I wanted too, but how?"

"Just like this. Be a damn man and grow some." She had tears in her eyes, "You're leaving- and-"She paused and let Malcolm go, "All of you lied to me about it. How can you cover up something like this? All of you!"

"Aria-"Ezra tried to cut her off but

"NO" she shouted, "Don't tell him it's not the right time right?" she shook her head, "That was your words, yeah, well I have some for all of you!" She looked back at Jay, "Ezra and I dated when I was in high school. He is the father of my daughter"

**Cliffhanger!**

**I want to know your reaction to Aria's word farts! How dare she just blurt out something as huge as who the father is!~ Next chapter will have Jay's reaction and then he is (spoiler)... I know I didn't update last week and I usually update once a week. So, many I'll update tomorrow or Friday. I don't know I'm going to go on Reviews for this one... Love you all**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am overjoyed by all the reviews. I mean, gosh, I can't express how happy I am when I read them and as promised here is the next chapter.**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

"Oh my god!" Ezra whispered as he looked over at Malcolm and then at his friend who had shock clearly written all over his face. He couldn't believe that Aria would tell him something like that without even breathing. She just basically blurted out that he was the father

But of course she was hurting but this was major news and he wasn't ready for it. Ezra looked Jay in the eyes as he stared back at his long-time friend "I know what it looks like but you have to understand that I didn't know about you and Aria and when I did. I didn't want to ruin the relationship you have with her"

"You and my girlfriend?" Jay hissed out looking between the couple, "How could the both of you not tell me?"

"Okay look," Aria laughed harshly, "You may be right, yes I was hiding it from you. But from the moment I found out that Ezra aka Kai was in fact your best friend there wasn't a moment in time that I wanted to tell you. Ezra was the one that said to keep quiet"

"That's only because I knew what you were heading into this week." Ezra defended himself, "I wanted you to leave with a clear mind. That is why I kept telling you for the last two weeks to tell Aria that you were leaving. It's not my fault that you wanted to wait till the last minute to tell her."

"Don't defend yourself Ezra," Aria hissed at him, "You had that same amount of time to tell me too. And the fact that you brought your son into the mix and told him not to tell me;" She laughed "Is unforgiveable"

Ezra placed his hands in his pockets "Maybe I shouldn't have said something. But wouldn't it have been better to hear it from the actually person?"

Aria nodded, "I trusted all of you." She cried, "I trusted you to have my back" she told Jay, "I opened my heart again and it was for you" Aria pushed him in the chest "How could you not tell me that you are leaving?"

"Aria I wanted to," Jay looked at her face "I wanted to tell you the second I found out.-"

Aria shook her head, "I don't want to hear your sob story." She turned to walk away but Jay grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the now forming crowd that came to listen "Let me go!"

"No," He stated firmly, "When were you going to tell me that you and my best friend dated?"

"Why do you think I haven't been back at your place!" she hissed, "I wanted to tell you. Your friend over there kept telling me not too" She tried to pull her arm away but Jay squeezed it tighter "Let me go!"

"No," He shook his head and pulled her more away from the crowd as he saw Ezra following them, "I gave you my life, I gave Lacy my life and I feel betrayed" He pushed her up against the wall and put his hands gently against her shoulder so she wouldn't move "I want to marry you Aria,"

"What?" Aria asked in shock, "Are you just saying that because of what you found out or because you really wanted too?"

"I have the ring." Jay looked down and shook his head, "I had everything plan out and you never came back. "He looked back up at her with his own tears, "I don't care that you had a relationship with someone I know because for the past three years it was you and me. Not once have you mention your ex until you came here. I don't care that I have been raising my best friend's daughter when you couldn't because she is a part of you. I want to marry you Aria"

Aria looked over Jay's shoulder and saw Ezra with Malcolm, "Don't look at him Aria," Jay pleaded, "I want you to look at me and tell me the truth."

"What?"

"Do you still have feelings for Ezra? Am I wasting my time with this or is there a chance for us?" Jay pulled back and took hold of her hands, "I'm sorry I don't have the ring on me but- I do have one. Will you marry me?"

Ezra looked away bracing himself for what's to come. In his mind of course Aria would say yes, why wouldn't she? She has it all with Jay. The no hiding the no sneaking around bid; she could have everything she has ever wanted and it was right in front of her face.

Ezra turned to look at Malcolm who had nothing but hurt written on his face. Because the whole Maggie spat; when Aria would come over he and she would have the loads of fun. And now he has to witness something that he was fighting against. All, _the_ you and my father are good for each other kind of thing. He has been practically throwing Ezra at Aria and now he has to watch another man propose to the one person that could change his father around.

Aria sucked in a deep breath unable to hold back anymore tears as new freshly made ones came pouring out of her like a waterfall. She didn't know what to say. She knew that if this moment in time came sooner she would have said yes. But over the last couple of weeks with Ezra and her getting back on good terms and actually enjoying one another companies her heart had opened up even more. But it wasn't for Jay, every feeling that she had manage to bundle up for the last nine years came flooding back for him. For Ezra.

"Aria, we need you at the booth" Carol said interrupting; not knowing what just went down, "Someone is here to see you!"

Aria wiped her face and stood up from the wall, "Who is it?" She asked her voice cracking in the process

Carol looked at the three men and a few people around them as they watched them from a far "Um, its _The Boss"_

Aria's head whipped around like a roller-coaster "What are you talking about? He's not supposed to be here till next month" she exclaimed

Carol shrugged, "Change of plans I guess."

Aria nodded and looked at Jay as he waited for her to answer "I have to go."

Jay nodded, "Always the job right Aria?"

Aria opened her mouth for a brief second before answering, "I'm sorry I kept things from you. It was the whole reason why I didn't want to come back here in the first place. Too many untold secrets that I have managed to keep buried. I wanted to keep my past in the past and I wanted you in my future." She sucked in a deep breath before speaking again "But things have been complicated. Things have changed since I moved back and I don't want to hide it anymore. Yes I have had a relationship with Ezra but that went down the drain when I found out he had a son." Aria looked to Malcolm, "I wanted him to be able to support his son and I wanted him to move on from me. But down the line things happened and I got pregnant. I don't regret it because than I wouldn't have Lacy." She looked back at Jay" But I do regret the way things happened between you and me. I never thought that I would love again; but you showed me a new path to love. You opened up this world for me and let me live it. You showed me that there are a few decent people in the world and you showed me that I shouldn't be afraid of it. I should live my life to the fullest and I should overcome my fears." She shook her head, "But I can't marry you. As much as I wanted too before I moved here I just can't"

Jay closed his eyes, "It's because of Ezra right?" Aria shook her head, "Then what?"

"It's because of me. I-I am just not ready to be tied down right now" she lied, "I love you so much and I want you to be able to respect my wishes."

Jay licked his lips and turned to Ezra, "I guess she's all yours" Ezra looked at him confused, "That is what you've been waiting for right? To see me fail and then you can swoop in and be the shoulder Aria cries on?" Jay told him bitterly, "I hope the two of you make a wonderful family."

"Jay" Aria tried to comfort him "It wasn't because of him"

"Don't lie." Jay moved away from her, "I have been with you long enough to know when you are lying and when you're telling me the truth. And this whole act was just a show." Aria closed her eyes "I'm sorry things had to end this way. And I'm sorry you fell in love with the wrong man." He looked back at Ezra, "You better get your shit together because I don't think Aria will take it for much longer. "

"Aria," Carol called again when Jay finally broke his gaze from Ezra and walked away. "I'm sorry but you really need to get in there"

Aria nodded, "I'm coming"

LINE BREAK

Carol slammed the door to the office shut and started to pace back and forth as Aria stood in front of her desk unsure how to comprehend what went down. She wanted to scream and she wanted run… Aria never thought that when the time came for her to tell Jay about her and Ezra that she would just blurt it out. She thought she would be able to sit him down and talk to him like an adult; not a scared little girl who was afraid for him to leave. Having Jay leave on such short noticed scared her, it scared her because Jay was the only person there for her when she really needed him the most. He was always there for Lacy and he was always the first person to step up when there was a complication.

"What the hell went on at the school? Aria everyone is talking about it?" Carol exclaimed finally finding her voice," I thought you were just going to tell or ask Jay about him leaving and you blurted out Lacy's biological father was none other than his best friend whom by the way was standing a mere two feet from him?" Aria nodded, "What was going through your mind?"

Aria shrugged "Please don't pressure me right now" She shook her head, "I really don't know what to say"

"Well I do." Carol laughed harshly, "For the past few weeks I have heard nothing but you talking about your relationship. I have been working my ass off for you and this hotel so you could figure things out when everything you ever wanted was right at your reach. You are in love with Ezra; you are not in love with Jay. Now you may be in love with him but not in the way that you would consider true love." Carol laughed again, "I may be younger than you; but how stupid can you be to not see that Ezra was watching everything you have been doing since you got back? How stupid can you be to not see that in the end you will be with your one true love and how can you not see that everyone is on your side? Jay may have kept a secret from you! But you have been keeping one from him too; so how can you be so hypocritically into thinking that he was wrong?"

"Alright Carol that's enough" Keith said walking into the office, "Let me talk to Aria and you can go home for the night."

Carol turned around and shook her head, "I'm still on the clock and I'm not done working on my prep"

Keith held up his hand, "I said thank you!"

Carol nodded, "Yes sir" she picked up her bag and glared at Aria once more before walking out the door and slamming it harshly

Keith sat down in one of the chairs as Aria lowered herself into a ball on the next one, "I screwed up"

"Yes you did" He agreed, "But what's life without any screw up's here and there?" He smiled as he turned to Aria, "I'm sorry that I have placed you in a compromising position. If I had known that this man is the reason you didn't want to come here I would have placed you in New York. I have feelings too Aria and if you had just opened up about-"

"It wasn't that" Aria looked up with a tearful face, "I'm scared. I love Rosewood, but everything here just hurts so much. He hurt me to a point where I had to block him off"

Keith licked his lips, "You know I see you as my grand-daughter or daughter if that makes it closer. I knew you had troubles when my grandson asked me to give you a job and to watch you closely. I have witness so many different talents in you and that is why I placed you as a Head manager. I know what you are capable of and I know that you will succeed in anything you put your mind too. You may be small but you take bull-shit to a whole new level" Aria laughed, "There's that smile"

Aria smiled once more before wiping her face, "I love him."

"Which one?" Keith asked picking up the newspaper on the side table, "Which one did you go to hell and back with and still think about at the end of the day?"

Aria raised an eyebrow "Ezra" she breathe out "But it is not that simple"

"Life never is dear" Keith took her hands, "Do you know why I came here early?" Aria shook her head, "It's because my office has been getting so many emails and phone calls that I just couldn't take it any more" Aria looked at him confused, "It was about you. They want me to fire you for being too uptight and controlling. Well I am here to set everyone straight. I am here to tell them that if they don't like how my work or your work ethics goes they can leave." He stopped and looked at her hands "For the last eight years I have watched you grow into this company and I would be damned if people think that they can do a better job than you."

Aria smiled, "You know I majored in English Literature right?" she joked a little causing Keith to laugh "It was because of Ezra"

"Do you still want to teach?'"

Aria sighed, "Maybe a little."

Keith nodded his head and stood up from his seat, "So why don't you teach? You can teach a night class here if that's what you want? Maybe a little starter coarse?"

She looked at him shocked and not knowing what to say, "Hm" was all that came out of her mouth as she continued to look at him with wide eyes and concern. "That's interesting"

Keith tilted his head to the side and looked at the ad's they were advertising "Maybe teach C-base"

"I can never do that" Aria whispered, "I love it here."

He nodded his head "I know you do. But at least think about it"

"I will" Aria walked over to her desk and grabbed the box of tissues and started to wipe up her tears that had fallen within the last hour.

"So what are you going to do now?" Keith asked looking at his watch and standing up "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? I have to work and I have to finish up those interviews-"

"No" He cut her off, "About the two men in your life. What are you going to do?"

Aria looked at him confused, "I have no one in my life at the moment. I'm pretty sure Jay is really pissed off and I don't want to talk to Ezra. The other one" she licked her lips, "There's just so much to do and I can't seem to grasp on everything with so much going on right now"

"Well that is really sad Aria," he laughed "In my days we believed in true love" He opened the door to the office "But this newer and younger generation has their methods and I guess you will soon see who you belong with"

Aria thought about what he just said for a brief moment before following him down the hall and towards the lobby, "Excuse me?" Keith stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her "For one you know nothing about what went on with me and Ezra. You know about Jay and that's basically it. How do you know if or what Ezra and I share was true love at all? You don't know the background and all the –"

Keith held his hand up for her to stop, "I know everything" He grin from ear to ear, "You see Aria" He stepped closer to her "I may be old and I may be off my rockers as you younger people like to say. But I know everything that goes on in my Hotels and I know everything around this town. I like to keep my ears and eyes wide open." He looked at the girl behind the desk, "Just like how I know that she has a set of twins and works two jobs to support her family because her parents kicked her out." He looked around the room and found a waiter just walking into the lobby, "Just like I know that he doesn't have a family and is trying to support his college fund waiting tables and picking up extra shifts whenever he can."

"That's not what I asked you." Aria told him bluntly "I asked you how you know my story? You may see what goes on around here but you don't see my past. You didn't see all the late night heart break when you wake up in the middle of the night wishing that the person who pushed you away was right there beside you!" She stepped closer to him, "You haven't seen the devastation in his eyes when I turned him down on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life." She pointed her finger in the air, "And you weren't there when you saw nothing but disappointment and heart break in his beautiful sea blue eyes to the point where you thought every bone in her body broke because you told him you were leaving." She started to cry again, "You weren't there!"

Keith closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them as Aria's eyes bore into his. He never knew how much she was harvesting. He never knew that she was just putting up one heck of a front and he never knew that what she was feeling for Jay was nothing but a cover up. Aria is in fact deeply in love with the man standing behind her. The man that rode in the limo with him. "Turn around" he whispered

"Why?" Aria whispered back

"Because there is no turning back now Aria" Ezra spoke

**So... Just to let you know I didn't plan to have another cliffhanger, it's just that it was getting a little too long so I just prolonged it till the next. But I swear I will update again soon! (maybe this weekend)**

**So what do you think about old man Keith? I think that he's seeing his daughter in Aria, that's why she gets away with murder! Just saying, please Review and I'm just finishing up chapter 18. So let's push this story along shall we?**

**Love You ALL**


	14. Chapter 14

**I enjoy reading all of your reviews. And I must say that I am shocked that this story has gotten this far. I never thought that this was going somewhere; but it is. And I owe it all to all of you! Thank you**

**So on another note, who here has watched the Halloween episode? I thought it was sad, it was nothing but a introduction towards Ravenswood. The way they (cast and producers) sounded on the episode I thought I would have at least yelled or scream at the screen. But I did nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Aria spun on her heel and looked the man that she wanted so desperately wanted to slap in the face for lying to her in the eyes. She wondered deeply how he could keep something as big as going off to war a secret for so long.

"You lied to me" Ezra stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Why?"

He then looked at the floor and shrugged, "Because I didn't think it would have been the right choice for me to tell you something like that." Aria licked her lips and laughed harshly as she pushed past him and out of the nosey crowd "Where are you going?" Ezra asked bringing her back to him as he grabbed hold of her arm "We have to talk"

Aria froze in her tracks and pulled her arm away "Stay away from me Ezra." She turned only her head so she can look at him "I hate you so much right now" Ezra's heart sank as he moved in front of her "I don't' want to talk to you right now!" She closed her eyes, "As much as I love you I just think it would be best if we not talk to each other anymore." She turned down the hall towards her office and opened the door. She lent up against the wall for a few moments trying to hold herself together but got the shock of her life as Ezra stormed in the room and slammed the door shut. It was twice that very same day that someone came in so violently.

"You will listen to what I have to say Aria" Ezra bit out, "For years I have wondered what it would be like to have you in the exact same room as me. For years; I have lost myself in my own deepest thoughts because I was too heartbroken to find out the truth." He paused and paced in front of the door, "You think you're in love with my best friend you have another thing going." He laughed harshly, "How can you be so cold and blind as to see what you really love is right in front of you? Why are you pushing me away again? Why can't you for once in your life tell me the truth?" His voice started to raise as Aria walked over to her safe and unlocked it. She moved a few things aside and grabbed the box that she had hidden in the back. Ezra watched with intense eyes as Aria rose back up to her feet and turned around. She stuck out her hand as Ezra looked at the box in front of him, "Is that what I think it is?" Aria nodded, "You had it all this time?"

"Yes," She finally spoke, "I found it on the floor next to the door when you kicked me out of the house" She explain, "I wanted to give it back and I wanted you to forget me. It was for the best"

Ezra shook his head "But it's not." He looked back up at her "You keeping that ring is just another way to tell me that you are still deeply in love with me. That you made the right choice"

Aria let out a frustrated breath as she sat down in one of the chairs and rested her face in the palms of her hands. She didn't want to think about Ezra right now. Even though there are so many signs and signals telling her that he is right. That she should chose him; she just didn't know what to do at this point.

Ezra squatted down to her level and let the anger that he was feeling die down a little. He didn't want to scare her anymore. He wanted Aria to be truthful and open herself to all the possibilities that could happen.

Aria and Jay were together a lot longer than he and she was. But deep down the connection that they both share is there. That instant connection that sparked their relationship is just so eager to get out; fighting it's way to the top.

"Please tell me one thing" He pleaded desperately for her to come out of her shell. And when Aria looked him in the eyes he asked "Are you really happy with Jay? If-"he closed his eyes for a brief moment contemplating if he should ask her or not; but then went for it "If I hadn't known that you and my friend were together and he asked you to marry him would you have said yes?"

"That's not the reason I said no Ezra" Aria whispered

"Then why did you?"

Aria licked her lips and sat up straight "It's because I thought I had lost him once. Ezra this isn't the first time Jay had left for months at a time. When we first started to date- I think it was nine months in he went to Iraq." Aria sucked in a breath "Their convo had gotten ambushed and I thought he was gone."

"He never told me this." Ezra told her sitting back on the floor "Why haven't he told me this?"

Aria shrugged "He lost so many of his friends that day and doesn't like to talk about it. When he came back home he had gotten sent to Rosewood high and I thought it was the end of it. He told me that that was going to be his last deployment out." She shrugged again, "I believed him."

"So" he pondered a little, "You said no because you are afraid of losing him?"

Aria nodded, "In a way yes." Aria stood up and walked over to her desk, "I don't regret seeing you again Ezra," she told him as he stood up to his feet, "I don't regret ever meeting you that first day in the bar."

"Then what?" he pushed, "Am I supposed to be happy that the woman I love is in _fact_ in love with my best friend?"

"I don't know."

"You never answered my question" He told her after a few seconds of silence "Would you have said yes?"

"No," she admitted truthfully, "Because my heart was always with you." She smiled genuinely, "I do love you! I just hated the way you pushed me off"

Ezra smiled and nodded, "I want to know the whole truth from you. I want to know everything that happened when I asked you to marry me."

Aria opened her mouth to speak but then was interrupted with the sound of a quick knock on the door and then it opened, "I'm sorry Ms Montgomery" Connie smiled, "But there is a Mrs Jackson out in the front lobby demanding that you _get out of your office and give her the time of day_. I think she's with the wedding-"

"Thank you!" Aria cut her off, "Can you tell her that I will be right there and I will show her the room?"

"Yes," Connie smiled once again and then looked at Ezra as she left the room

"Duty calls" Aria announced picking up her planning booklet and a few pens, "I have a wedding room to show and she wants to argue with me about putting in a different stage."

Ezra nodded, "Can we at least have dinner? Just the two of us and we can talk" he licked his lips, "I just want to talk. No fighting what-so-ever!"

Aria tilted her head towards the door for him to follow, "How about tomorrow? I want to talk to Jay tonight and get things cleared before he leaves."

"Tomorrows fine" he agreed, "How about I pick you up here at seven?"

Aria stopped at the front desk, "Why don't we just have dinner here? And then maybe a walk in the garden?"

"Only if I can pay?" Ezra told her, "I loved the free meals you gave me over the week for helping Toby; but this is different."

"That's fine"

"Ms Montgomery?" Mrs Jackson yelled, "I have been waiting here for the last half hour waiting for you to come out of your cave!"

Aria placed on her business smile and turned to face her, "I am completely sorry for running a little behind. But I would be more than happy to show you the Ballroom and then the rooftop dining area? I know you had your heart set on building a new stage. But I think if you looked at our newly renovated rooms you would see things differently"

Mrs Jackson nodded, "Alright then let's go!" She walked ahead

"I will call you tomorrow!" Aria mouthed to Ezra as he watched her work on Mrs Jackson

"Bye Aria," Ezra chuckled watching as she walked up to Mrs Jackson.

LINE BREAK

Aria knocked on Jay's door unsure if she should just walk right in or not. But when he didn't answer she just turned the knob and quietly took the first few steps through the threshold. She closed the door behind her and walked further into the house holding her breath and waiting for another explosion

It seems like this was another day to mark on her calendar of mistakes. She regrets just blurted out the parental of her only daughter. She regrets telling Jay the way that she did under all the other things that's going on in his life.

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd at least wait till I left to retrieve your things" Jay stuttered as he raised his beer up to his lips

Aria bit her inner cheek and nodded, "I think we need to talk before you leave." She stated calmly and sat down next to him on the couch, "I'm sorry"

Jay nodded and sipped his bottle once more before leaning forward and placing it on the coffee table, "Do you love him?"

Aria looked down at her lap and shrugged, "I was always in love with him Jay"

He nodded once again, "But you love me too?"

Aria looked up to see Jay looking at her with worried eyes that was full of held back tears, "Of course I love you. But what Ezra and I share is different from what you and I have. Jay-"

"Please don't go into detail" he cut her off and stood up to pace the floor "I-I knew something was up but I refuse to believe it because I didn't want to know the truth. The way he just voluntarily wanted to help out with the hotel; the way he just asks random questions about Lacy." He paused and lent up against the window looking out at the night sky "The way he looks at you when you aren't looking, the way that he would make small gestures" Jay let out a tear "I don't want to believe that he was the one you left. Or you were the one that ran"

"I didn't run Jay," Aria told him "I was pushed away" she sighed, "There are things that you don't understand. There are things that happened way before you and I can't explain it."

Jay turned around to look at her and sucked in a deep breath "About your dad?" Aria looked at him in shock and confusion "A lot of people talk around here and I heard a few things."

"What did you hear?"

Jay shrugged, "That you had an affair with a teacher and that your father once had an affair with his student. That the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jay stopped and scratched his nose, "That you and your friends had been in trouble with the law more than a couple of times."

"Right and when were you going to come out and ask me if any of this was true?"

"Because I never believed it Aria," Jay yelled matching her tone, "You think I care about what had happened when you were in High School? You think I care that you had some trouble with the law? Of course not. I don't care about some stupid rumor. I don't care that you went out with a teacher when you were in High School. What I care about is you and what I care about is Lacy. You and Lacy are the only two people I really care about and I don't give a rat's ass about what people think and say. You are the one person that I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last before I went to bed. You, Aria, are _the_ only person that I felt that could take my breath away"

"Jay" Aria cried, "I was being stalked by an unknown person all of my high school years. My father found out that Ezra-high school affair and I had sex while he was my teacher and threaten me to leave and never talk to Ezra again. You think my high school rumors are something to not care about?" She asked confused, "Well it's most certainly something to think about. Do you really want to be with someone who comes with more baggage than you take on a vacation? Do you really think you can live with me for the rest of your life knowing this person can come back and hurt us? This person killed before and now that I am in Rosewood again you think this person can't strike back once again?"

"Is this the dark secret that you've wanted to tell me?" Aria nodded, "You know I would do anything in my power to keep you safe Aria, why are you acting as if I don't love you? As if I wouldn't be here to support you in any way that I can?"

Aria licked her lips, "That's beside the point Jay, your leaving. When were you planning on telling me that you were leaving?"

Jay closed his eyes, "I wanted to tell you but then you upped and stayed at the hotel and I just chickened out. I couldn't tell you, not after what happened last time." He sat down next to Aria and took her hands in his, "I love you so much and it kills me that you're in love with my best friend."

As anger subsided Aria looked down at her feet with her hands in her lap. She didn't want to think about Jay leaving because as much as she loved Ezra; Jay will always have a part of her life and hearing him in defeat is just something that Aria couldn't bear with.

She let out a frustrated breath and looked up at Jay as he started to pace back and forth in front of her waiting for her to say something. But the truth is she didn't know what to say. What would she say to someone who has been there for her when she was the very one pushing him away in the beginning? What would she say to the person that she had shared a bed with for the last few years? What would happen to Lacy's heart when she finds out the reason for her mother's and Jay's break-up was because her mother was in-fact in love with her biologically father?

So many thoughts and concerns came out through all of this revealing process that Aria hasn't even thought everything through. "I don't know what to say anymore" She whispered, "I'm sorry for everything that I have done and all the pain that I've caused you!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow Aria" Jay stated as he tried to let the temper he was throwing fade out, "If I can't have you as my wife I would still love to be a part of your life. I want to be friends with both you and Lacy. I am not Ezra, just because you said no I am most diffidently not going to push you away." He gave her a genuine smile "I love you too much for that"

Aria looked him in the eyes as tears came pouring down her face "I would love for us to be friends and stay in contact with one another. I love you and if it wasn't for you, being here, and keeping me sane. I would have gone crazy a long time ago"

Jay laughed and sat back down next to Aria and gave her a full loving kiss to the lips, "I hate to burst your bubble babe. But you were insane and crazy when I met you!" He joked causing Aria to push him back a little, "I know this is the end for us," He looked deeply into her eyes, "But I want you to know that no matter what I do love you. I will be here to support you; it doesn't matter if I'm hundreds of miles away, or if were out of reach. I will always love you"

Aria smiled with tears in her eyes, "I will always love you too!"

**I wanted them to end on a good note. Now what's going to happen next? Ezria?**

**Once again Thank you to my Reviewers/ Ghost Readers.**


End file.
